Nessarose i Księga Kłamstw
by ayass
Summary: AU.Voldemort podbił już większą część magicznego świata, a od ostatecznego zwycięstwa dzieli go tylko krok.Ale wkrótce okaże się, że nic nie jest takie proste, na jakie wygląda.slash
1. Prolog

**Pairingi: **Nie są drastyczne, ale na razie nie powiem jakie. Nie będzie to wielka niespodzianka, ale nie lubię tak wszystkiego deklarować od początku. Jedno co będzie na pewno, to slash (i het też jeśli chodzi o ścisłość).

**Uwagi:** Zostałam sprowokowana przez fakt, że polski fandom jest dość ubogi w długie, pseudo-epickie fiki i poczułam potrzebę dorzucenia swoich dwóch groszy. A ponieważ wyszło mi AU, to postanowiłam się bawić na całego i trochę rzeczy pozmieniałam (głownie drobiazgów dotyczących tła).

**#Nessarose i Księga Kłamstw#**

**Prolog**

_9 stycznia 1999, Twierdza Marad_

Cisza wypełniała korytarz po brzegi. Nie było najmniejszej szczeliny, w którą wkraść mógłby się jakiś nieproszony dźwięk. Żadnego miejsca dla zbłąkanych szeptów czy szelestów traw. Zupełnie nic.

Stopy sunęły prędko po marmurowej posadzce. Szata wiła się po podłodze ciemno-zielonym zygzakiem, okradziona z głosu. Jedna ręka trzymała kurczowo drugą, jakby powstrzymać ją chciała przed jakimś gwałtownym czynem.

- Muszę przyznać, że jestem rozczarowany – głos odbił się echem od ścian, jak pierwszy odgłos pioruna na bezchmurnym dotąd niebie, i a nagły przypływ magii zerwał zaklęcie tłumiące dźwięk.

Kobieta stanęła i odwróciła głowę w stronę postaci stojącej na szczycie schodów. Tak niewiele brakowało, pomyślała tęsknie prostując plecy.

Lucjusz Malfoy ruszył powoli schodami w dół, bez pośpiechu. Ani na chwilę nie nie oderwał wzroku od zwróconej w jego stronę twarzy. Szukały oznak lęku, ale znalazły jedynie coś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało kamień. Lucjusz prawie się uśmiechnął na ten widok. Nie lubił łatwych zwycięstw. Strach silnych przeciwników ma ładniejszy zapach.

- Myślałem, że masz więcej rozumu - skomentował stając przed nią. Była od niego niższa, o całe czternaście centymetrów, jeśli go pamięć nie myliła, ale gdy unosiła podbródek i patrzyła mu w oczy, sprawiała wrażenie wyższej.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi i skłaniając wzrok ku podłodze zaczęła zdejmować stalowo szare rękawiczki.

– Musisz wyrażać się jaśniej – powiedziała, zsuwając materiał koronki z kolejnych palców. – Obawiam się, że nie bardzo rozumiem.

Lucjusz złapał jej dłoń w połowie gestu i szybkim ruchem zdarł rękawiczkę. Koronka poddała się z cichym jękiem.

Kobieta uwolniła rękę.

- Widzisz co zrobiłeś? – powiedziała przesadnie zasmuconym głosem, unosząc rękawiczkę lekko do góry. – Zniszczyłeś ją.

-Taki miałem zamiar.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Powietrze między nimi zionęło chłodem, chociaż dzieliła ich tylko odległość kilku oddechów.

Lucjusz zrobił jeszcze jeden krok w przód i chwycił kobietę za ramię. Palce wbiły się w ciało, ale właścicielka ramienia nie wydała żadnego odgłosu. Nie drgnęła też nawet na milimetr.

- To było głupie z twojej strony. – poinformował ją z uprzejmym uśmiechem. – Wiedzieliśmy, że jest wśród nas zdrajca. Nie mieliśmy tylko pewności kim on jest. - Uścisk na ramieniu zelżał i zmienił się w coś, co można by uznać za groteskową wersję pieszczoty. – Chociaż może zaimek „on" nie jest tu najbardziej na miejscu.

Kobieta spuściła wzrok i zwróciła głowę w stronę ściany. Misternie rzeźbione kolczyki zadzwoniły, a wykute w nich srebrne węże odbiły światło pochodni i rzuciły cień na szyję kobiety.

- Przygotowaliśmy więc małą pułapkę – Lucjusz kontynuował konwersacyjnym tonem. - I dałaś się w nią złapać. W tej chwili jest nas tu tylko troje: ja, ty i Lord Voldemort, a przed chwilą ktoś wysłał stąd sowę z wiadomością.

Kobieta prychnęła i wyrwała rękę z uścisku.

- Wszystko przez list pełen narzekań ciężarnej kobiety? Doprawdy, wiem, że wygrywamy, ale czy na pewno nie masz pilniejszych zajęć?

- Pansy, Pansy, Pansy... Czyżbyś tak słabo mnie znała? Nie było by mnie tutaj, gdybym nie miał pewności – Lucjusz wygiął usta w pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechu. Światła pochodni nadały jego oczom stalowy wyraz. – Przejęliśmy ten list.

Pansy zamknęła oczy i oparła się o ścianę. Blond włosy opadły ciężko na lewą stronę.

- Więc skończone - Powiedziała nie otwierając oczu.

- Skończone - przytaknął Lucjusz i uniósł dłoń uzbrojoną w różdżkę.

- Czekaj! – Pansy odwróciła się szybko, wyciągając w jego stronę otwartą dłoń. - Poczekaj – powtórzyła, kładąc dłoń na wypukłości brzucha.

- To ci nie pomoże.

- Nawet się nie łudziłam – odpowiedziała, posyłając mu gorzki półuśmiech. – Ale zostało już niewiele czasu, niecałe dwa miesiące. Pozwól temu dziecku się urodzić i zabij mnie potem. Dziecko nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

Lucjusz ogarnął wzrokiem jej postać. Ręce złożone instynktownie w obronie nienarodzonego dziecka, twarz napiętą do granic możliwości, oczy błagające bez słowa o odrobinę litości. Uśmiech wypłynął na jego twarz.

_Avada kadavra._

Zielony płomień pochłonął kobietę i jej dziecko, zostawiając za sobą tylko przeraźliwy krzyk i martwe ciało padające na ziemię.

Lucjusz spojrzał w dół z niesmakiem. Naprawdę spodziewał się po niej czegoś lepszego. Taka dobra rodzina. Taka dobra krew. Jeszcze jeden dowód na to, ze jeśli nie jest się wystarczająco uważnym można przegapić czarną owcę nawet we własnym stadzie. Potrząsnął głową, odpędzając od siebie niepotrzebne rozmyślania. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Musiał jeszcze poinformować syna o nieszczęśliwym wypadku jaki spotkał jego żonę.

_22 stycznia 1999 roku, Hogwart_

Albus Dumbledore omiótł spojrzeniem pokój i zgromadzonych w nim ludzi. Nie było ich wielu, a z każdym dniem miało być ich coraz mniej. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy długo jeszcze da radę tak trwać. Był starym człowiekiem i wiek coraz częściej dawał mu się we znaki. Nie miał siły na kolejne lata wojny, której prawdopodobnie nei ma szans wygrać. Feniks załopotał skrzydłami i Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko. Był pewien, że gdyby Fawkes był w stanie mówić, byłby właśnie w środku płomiennego monologu na temat tego, że Dumbledore powinien się wziąć w garść. Co też zamierzał zrobić. Jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla tych, którzy nadal patrzyli na niego z nadzieją. Nie mieli nikogo innego.

- Albus? - Arthur Weasley spoglądał na niego wyczekująco.

- Witam. Obawiam się, że muszę zacząć od niezbyt pozytywnej wiadomości.

Dreszcz lęku przeszedł po zebranych. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że niezbyt pozytywna wiadomość oznacza złą nowinę, a te zazwyczaj zwiastowały czyjąś śmierć. Molly Weasley automatycznie rozejrzała się po sali, odliczając swoje dzieci. Odruch, którego nabawiła się po stracie dwóch synów.

- Czyli dobrze mi się wydawało. Straciliśmy nasze źródło informacji – głos Severusa był jak zwykle spokojny i zgryźliwy. Trzeba go było doskonale znać, żeby zauważyć napięcie mięsni twarzy. Na szczęście nikt nie znał go lepiej niż Dumbledore.

- Niestety wygląda na to, że masz rację – Dumbledore skinął lekko głową w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów. - Nasz szpieg nie żyje.

To nie była dobra wiadomość. Odkąd Severus omal nie stracił życia ratując Hogwart przed atakiem Dementorów, Anguis był ich jedynym szpiegiem wśród Śmierciożerców, ich jedynym źródłem informacji. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że bez tego jednego szpiega byliby już martwi, choć nikt nie chciał tej myśli wypowiedzieć na głos.

Przez kilka sekund wszyscy w ciszy usiłowali ogarnąć myślą przyszłość, która nagle okazała się być jeszcze mroczniejsza niż przypuszczali. Dumbledore miał na to więcej czasu, a i tak nie był pewien, że ma tyle odwagi by spojrzeć tej wizji w twarz. Czekał aż ktoś przerwie ciszę.

- Kto był naszym szpiegiem? – Hermiona Granger uniosła wzrok, jak zwykle szukając odpowiedzi. Niesamowity głód wiedzy, pomyślał Dumbledore, w lepszych czasach ktoś taki jak ona, mógłby zmienić oblicze magii.

- Pansy Malfoy – odpowiedział cicho, wiedząc doskonale, że jego słowa wzbudzą poruszenie.

- Parkinson? Żona Malfoya? – Ron Weasley nie mógł ukryć zdziwienia. Najmłodszy syn Weasleyów zawsze zbyt łatwo kategoryzował ludzi.

- Ale... – Parvati zaczęła, ale nie skończyła, jakby zadanie pytania miało ją ustrzec przed poznaniem odpowiedzi. Od śmierci swojej siostry generalnie mówiła niewiele. Tacy młodzi, pomyślał znów Dumbledore, nie powinno ich tu w ogóle być. Niestety nie miał wyboru. Potrzebni im byli wszyscy, którzy byli w stanie unieść różdżkę.

- Oczywiście – Hermiona powiedziała z lekką naganą, jakby miała do siebie pretensje, że dopiero teraz dostrzega związek pomiędzy faktami. – _Latet anguis in herba_. Wąż kryje się w trawie. Anguis. Wąż. Tak jak serpens albo draco.

Ron Weasley i Seamus Finnigan wymienili ponad jej ramieniem dość jednoznaczne spojrzenie, a Albus Dumbledore powstrzymał się przed okazaniem zniecierpliwienia ich zachowaniem. To było do przewidzenia, że rówieśnicy nie przyjmą kogoś tak rozmiłowanego w wiedzy, jak panna Granger, z otwartymi ramionami, ale fakt, że Hermiona Granger nie znalazła wśród Gryfonów ani jednej bratniej duszy, niezmiennie go smucił.

- A dziecko? – zapytała w końcu Molly Weasley, kończąc niewypowiedziane pytanie Parvati. Wszyscy wiedzieli o tym dziecku. Miało być symbolem nowych czasów, które nadeszły wraz z Voldemortem. Pierwszym dzieckiem czystej krwi, które narodzi się w świecie Nowego Porządku.

- Oboje zginęli. – odpowiedział Dumbledore i patrzył jak większość zebranych wzdryga się nieznacznie. Śmierć dzieci nie zdążyła im jeszcze spowszednieć do tego stopnia co zgony dorosłych. - Oficjalna wersja mówi o wypadku przy przygotowaniu eliksirów. Nasennicy Złotej, o ile się nie mylę.

- Wybuch? Sprytnie – skomentował Severus sucho, rozpoznając nazwę. - Trudno potem szukać na ciele śladów po Niewybaczalnych.

- I Malfoy w to wierzy? – Ron Weasley zapytał z niedowierzaniem nie umiejąc pojąć jak to możliwe. Ron Weasley, dziecko kochających rodziców, wychowane wśród dbających o siebie nawzajem bliskich. Nie znające chłodu takich rodzin jakimi są Malfoyowie.

- Według naszych informacji tak. Jego ojciec poinformował go o tym osobiście, nie miał powodu, żeby nie wierzyć.

Nikt nie zaprotestował. Wszyscy pamiętali jakim bałwochwalczym uwielbieniem Draco Malfoy zawsze darzył swojego ojca.

- Doszły nas słuchy o przygotowaniach do kolejnych zaręczyn – pytające spojrzenia popchnęły Dumbledora do uzupełnienia wypowiedzi. - Z młodszą córką Parkinsonów, Violet.

Artur Weasley przerwał ciszę, która zapadła po tym zdaniu. – To w sumie ma sens. Malfoyowi to i tak wszystko jedno, nie był do Pansy przywiązany. A Parkinsonowie z pewnością chcą się zrehabilitować. No i nie ma aż tak wielu dziewcząt czystej krwi.

- Czystej krwi blondynek – dodała jego żona. - Muszą uważać, żeby im się przypadkiem jakiś bardziej plebski kolor włosów nie przytrafił.

Hermiona wymamrotała coś pod nosem, a Tonks zrobiła zniesmaczoną minę, komentując sprawę dwoma słowami - średniowieczne zwyczaje.

- Czy możemy już skończyć z tą kroniką towarzyską? – Snape zapytał nagle jadowicie, głosem, który sugerował, że jego zdaniem nikt na sali nie nadaje się do poważnej rozmowy. - Nas powinno interesować co teraz możemy zrobić, żeby strata Anguis nas nie pogrążyła.

Albus wtrącił się nim ktoś, obrażony tonem Snape, zdążył wszcząć kłótnię. - I tu pojawia się moja druga wiadomość – oświadczył, wyjmując z biurka kawałek pergaminu.

- Wczoraj wieczorem otrzymałem dość dziwny list.

Uniósł różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Litery listu zapłonęły na chwilę mocnym blaskiem i przyjemny, kobiecy głos zaczął czytać jego treść.

_Ten list jest pierwszym i ostatnim listem, który pan ode mnie otrzyma, profesorze. Nie uprzedzajmy jednak faktów._

_Prawdopodobnie domyślił się już pan kim był, a raczej była Anguis. Wątpię jednak, żeby okoliczności jej śmierci były powszechnie znane. Zdradziła ją wiadomość wysłana do Hogwartu z Twierdzy Marad. List został przejęty przez Lucjusza Malfoya i Pansy Malfoy poniosła karę za zdradę. Dlatego jeśli przyjmie pan moją propozycję, komunikować się będziemy wyłącznie dzięki załączonemu dziennikowi. Magia nie pozwoli odczytać go nikomu innemu poza mną i panem, co powinno uchronić mnie przed losem jaki spotkał waszego poprzedniego szpiega._

_Moja tożsamość pozostanie tajemnicą. Nie wierzę, żeby mógł mi pan zaoferować całkowitą gwarancję bezpieczeństwa, a im mniej będzie wiadomo na mój temat, tym lepiej. _

_Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mogę oczekiwać wielkiego kredytu zaufania bez podania powodu moich działań i chociaż nie uważam ich za sprawę publiczną, spróbuję wyjaśnić czemu się z panem kontaktuję._

_Przypadek, los i rodzinne koneksje ustawiły mnie po tej, a nie innej stronie szachownicy. Jednakże z biegiem czasu coraz bardziej zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie jestem stworzona do takiego życia. Rewelacja ta zostałaby moją osobistą sprawą, gdyby nie śmierć Pansy. Lucjusz Malfoy zabił swoją synową, bo zdradziła interes jego rodziny i według wszelkich praw naszej rasy miał do tego prawo. Niezależnie od przyjaźni jaka łączyła mnie z młodą panią Malfoy, uznałabym ten wyrok za sprawiedliwy. Jednakże tamtej nocy Lucjusz Malfoy zabił także swojego nienarodzonego wnuka. Oboje wiemy, że są zaklęcia, które pozwoliłyby dziecku przeżyć, nawet pomimo śmierci matki. Lucjusz Malfoy z pełną premedytacją uśmiercił niewinnego członka własnej rodziny, a to już coś, czego żadne prawo nie może wybaczyć. Postanowiłam więc zaoferować panu swoją pomoc, chociażby po to, żeby, jeśli spotkam Pansy po drugiej stronie Zasłony, móc jej chociaż powiedzieć, że nie przegraliście przeze mnie. Bo musi pan wiedzieć, profesorze, że nie spodziewam się po was zwycięstwa._

_Wiem oczywiście, że zaufanie też ma swoją cenę. Wystawiam się więc dobrowolnie na próbę. Wypełnię jedno polecenie, które dowiedzie moich intencji. Tylko jedno. Wybierzcie je więc ostrożnie. _

_Nessarose _

Głos zamilkł i przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu było cicho jak makiem zasiał.

- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? – Tonks zmarszczyła brwi, odgarniając niecierpliwie wściekle pomarańczowe pasmo włosów. - Ktoś proponuje nam, że zostanie naszym nowym szpiegiem?

Snape skrzywił się nieznacznie.

- Zaraz po śmierci Anguis – dodał, spoglądając podejrzliwie na list. - Jak ... dogodnie.

- Jeśli robi to naprawdę pod wpływem jej śmierci, to nie tyle dogodne, ile prawdopodobne – wytknęła Molly.

Snape prychnął niecierpliwie i oprał się o oparcie fotela.

- Wolelibyście, żeby tak było, nieprawdaż? Umarł szpieg, niech żyje szpieg. Żadnych problemów.

- Bo oczywiście twoje podejście jest najlepsze – odparował Artur Weasley, rzucając się na pomoc żonie.

- Przynajmniej rzadko spotykają mnie rozczarowania – odparł spokojnie Snape, wiedząc doskonale, że opanowanie rozdrażni Artura bardziej ni cokolwiek innego.

Tylko, że nie mieli teraz czasu na ich dziecinne zabawy.

- Severus! Artur! – Głos Dumbledora przywołał obu mężczyzn do porządku i zamilkli obaj, co nie przeszkadzało im nadal łypać na siebie groźnie z przeciwległych krańców sal.

- Nie podoba mi się ten list – powiedziała nagle Parvati. - Coś w nim jest takiego chłodnego i niemiłego.

- Może napisała go Ślizgonka – mruknął Ron pod nosem. - To im wychodzi naturalnie.

- Czy naprawdę możemy od tak komuś zaufać? – ciągnęła dalej Parvati.

- A mamy jakiś wybór? – przerwała jej Hermiona, rozglądając się pytająco po sal. – Mamy?

- Każmy jej dowiedzieć się czego Voldemort szukał w Twierdzy Marad – wszyscy obejrzeli się nagle w stronę okna. Remus miał w sobie coś takiego, że ludzie prędko zapominali o jego obecności gdy się nie odzywał. – To nie była tylko i wyłącznie pułapka. Jeśli była tam Pansy Malfoy, to musiała przyjechać z mężem, a Draco Malfoy bardzo rzadko opuszcza Anglię. Musiał być jakiś powód, dla którego wyciągnięto go tak daleko.

Snape przytaknął niechętnie.

- Jak przyjdzie odpowiedź, jeśli w ogóle nadejdzie, będzie nam łatwiej zdecydować co z tym zrobić. Przynajmniej będziemy mieli jakieś fakty do sprawdzenia.

Dumbledore spojrzał jeszcze raz na salę. Nikt się już nie odezwał. Naprawdę nie mieli wyboru.

- Więc niech tak będzie – powiedział i sięgnął do biurka po dziennik.

c.d.n.

_Latet anguis in herba_ należy do Wergiliusza. _Nasennica Złota_ (odmiana silnego, skomplikowanego w przyrządzaniu eliksiru nasennego) jest moja.

Byłoby miło usłyszeć jakąś opinię na temat powyższego...(nie to, że coś)


	2. Audeo i nadmiar wypieków

**Uwagi:** Historię Salazara Slytherina wymyśliłam/zmodyfikowałam tak, żeby pasowała do moich potrzeb. Daphne Greengrass i Tracey Davis to Ślizgonki wymieniane przez Rowling jako rówieśniczki Malfoya. 

**#Nessarose i Księga Kłamstw# **

**Rozdział pierwszy – Audeo i nadmiar wypieków **

_2 lutego 1999, Londyn_

- Przykro mi – oświadczył Peter, jakby to wnosiło cokolwiek do sprawy.

No pewnie, że ci przykro. A jak mnie jest przykro to nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, pomyślał Harry w duchu.

- Chodzi o to, że... – Peter odłożył łyżeczkę ostrożnie na bok i wyrównał róg serwety, co automatycznie spowodowało, że Harry nabrał ochoty na zrobienie bałaganu. - Wydaje mi się, że ty sam nie bardzo wiesz czego chcesz.

Cios poniżej pasa. W takich sytuacjach nie powinno się mówić prawdy, bo to trochę zbyt przygnębiające. Fakt, ze właśnie się z kimś zrywa powinien już wystarczać, ale nie, Peter zawsze musiał przedobrzyć. Cholerny perfekcjonista.

- Jesteś bardzo miłym facetem, ale ja potrzebuję kogoś, kto jest pewien, że chce być właśnie ze mną – kontynuował spokojnie Peter nie zważając na to, że po drugiej stronie stołu rozgrywa się właśnie tragedia w miniaturze. - Przy tobie nigdy nie byłem tego pewien.

Porażka. Harry najchętniej zapadłby się pod ziemię, albo przynajmniej zakończył już tę rozmowę.

- Harry?

Masz babo placek. Peter najwyraźniej oczekiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi.

- Ja... - Harry zaczął i natychmiast przystanął - cholera...to zabrzmi idiotycznie, ale rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

Nie było odpowiedzi. Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego już wkrótce byłego chłopaka.

- Harry... - Peter potrząsnął głową i zawiesił głos, a Harry próbował nie brać tego za komentarz do swojej osoby jako takiej. Nie bardzo mu jednak wychodziło.

- Słuchaj, mam zaraz robotę.

Robotę. Cóż za nieeleganckie słowo. Zupełnie nie na miejscu w ustach kogoś takiego jak Peter. Harry pomyślał, że może to oznacza, że on nie jest jedyną osobą, której w tym momencie żołądek zwija się w dziwne wzory. Myśl ta poprawiła mu humor na całe pół sekundy. Dokładnie do momentu, kiedy usłyszał dalszą część zdania.

- Myślę, ze najlepiej będzie jeśli na tym zakończymy i damy sobie trochę czasu do namysłu.

Czasu do namysłu, też mi. Oboje wiedzieli, że nikt nie będzie się nad niczym namyślał. Harry nienawidził takich grzecznościowych formułek.

- Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Peter nie spojrzał nawet w jego stronę, zajęty metodycznym zapinaniem guzików palta. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nie mógł już się doczekać wyjścia na zewnątrz. Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było.

- Pewnie – odpowiedział Harry głosem, który w zamierzeniu miał być nonszalancki, a w rzeczywistości brzmiał raczej grobowo.

Peter pożegnał się w tempie więcej niż ekspresowym i wyparował z pola widzenia. Harry został sam na sam z dwoma filiżankami kawy i dwiema porcjami szarlotki, co w pewien sposób czyniło całą scenę jeszcze bardziej żałosną.

Przez parę sekund Harry patrzył przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem i kontemplował popadnięcie w depresję. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się i zajął konsumowaniem szarlotki. Koniec, końców, wychowano go na bardzo pragmatycznego młodego człowieka, a dobra szarlotka, za którą i tak trzeba będzie zapłacić, nie powinna się marnować.

Gdy skończył zajmować się pierwszym kawałkiem ciasta i zabierał się właśnie do drugiego, doszedł, chcąc nie chcąc, do wniosku, że może ta cała upokarzająca scena na forum publicum była bardziej korzystna niż mu się z początku wydawało. Bo prawda była taka, Harry dość często odkrywał prawdę o sobie pomiędzy kawałkami kruszonki, że Peter zaczynał go już trochę męczyć. No dobrze, może nawet nie trochę i nie zaczynał. Cały ten ich związek ciągnął się niejako z rozpędu. Spotkali się w szkole średniej, razem odkryli, że nie należą do adoratorów damskich wdzięków i razem postanowili stawić czoła światu. Przez cztery lata zdążyli jednak odkryć, że poza orientacją seksualną, to wspólnego mieli tyle, co nic.

Ale to nie miało tak wyglądać. Jeśli już ktoś kogoś miał tu rzucać, to powinien to być Harry, bo, i każdy mógł o tym zaświadczyć, Harry Black był równym facetem, a Peter Brook był jaki był. Pedantyczny, narcystyczny i do bólu przestrzegający zasad, czyli generalnie nudziarz. I, jak się przypadkiem składało, był też pierwszym chłopakiem, jakiego Harry w życiu pocałował, szczerze mówiąc jedynym, i diabelnie przystojnym blondynem o arystokratycznym profilu i kimś, kogo Harry'emu będzie najprawdopodobniej brakować.

Do diabła z tym wszystkim. Harry zapłacił rachunek, wyszedł na zewnątrz i trzy razy kopnął latarnię z całych sił. Po trzecim razie palce stóp zaczęły protestować i Harry ruszył w stronę domu, myśląc o tym, że bez depresji najwyraźniej się nie obejdzie.

Gdy dotarł na Grimmauld Place, numer 12, stanął przed drzwiami wejściowymi i przez jakiś czas nie mógł się zdecydować co ze sobą zrobić. Nie miał jeszcze ochoty wracać do domu.

Skupił się więc na analizowaniu fasady tego koszmaru każdego architekta, który czasami nazywał domem rodzinnym. Teoretycznie dom nie należał do jego rodziny, ale Syriusz już by go zdrowo obstawił gdyby usłyszał choć słowo na temat tego, że on i Harry nie są tak naprawdę rodziną, więc Harry z przyzwyczajenia myślał o tym domu jako o swoim dziedzictwie. Chociaż, jeśli miałby być taki zupełnie prawdomówny, musiałby przyznać, że najczęściej myślał o tym budynku jako o polu bitwy. Dom przy Grimmauld Place chciał być mrocznym, gotyckim domostwem a'la Rodzina Addamsów, a Syriusz Brenn chciał z niego uczynić miejsce ciepłe i radosne. Pogodzić się tego nijak nie dało i na razie wychodziło na to, że między Domem Brennów, a Syriuszem jest remis. Remis ten robił na większości przechodniów wrażenie z gatunku tych bardziej niezapomnianych.

Harry rzucił pożegnalne spojrzenie w stronę groźnie łypiącego gargulca pomalowanego na kolor wściekle różowy i podszedł do drzwi.

Od progu powitały go dźwięki jakiejś bliżej niezidentyfikowanej muzyki – Syriusz posiadał miliony najdziwniejszych płyt – i zapach niebezpiecznie przypominający świeżo upieczony chleb. Albo bułki. Albo jeszcze inny rodzaj pieczywa. Harry nie bardzo się na tym wszystkim znał, chociaż okazji do bliższego zapoznawania się z tematem miał aż za dużo. W jakiś dziwny sposób Syriusz zawsze usiłował przetłumaczyć zastępowanie Harry'emu rodziców na sprzątanie, gotowanie i domowe wypieki. Przez większość czasu Harry'emu wydawało się, że Syriusz ma bardzo mgliste pojęcie na temat tego, jak wygląda prawdziwa rodzina, co nie znaczy, że próbował protestować. Nie staje się na drodze tornada, a Syriusz Brenn to już prawie kataklizm. Może nie do końca naturalny, ale jeśli istnieje możliwość, że zostanie po tobie tylko sterta drzazg i jeden but, wtedy lepiej nie czepiać się szczegółów.

- Wróciłem – oświadczył Harry wkraczając do kuchni.

Syriusz wydał z siebie jakiś bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk znad krawędzi książki kucharskiej dla ambitnych, nie spoglądając nawet w górę, gdy Harry porwał ciepłą jeszcze bułkę i usiadł przy stole.

- Jak tam, dobrze się bawiliście z Peterem?

Syriusz zawsze zadawał takie pytania, nie zdając sobie zupełnie sprawy, że w uszach Harry'ego brzmią one co najmniej obscenicznie. Ale to nie była jego wina, takie pytania, jak i pytania o szkołę, należały do żelaznego repertuaru rodziców i Syriusz usiłował tylko wypełniać swoją rolę. Może by coś zmodyfikował gdyby Harry raczył go poinformować o tym, że on i Peter to trochę więcej niż przyjaciele, ale zawsze kiedy się do tego zabierał, coś stawało mu na przeszkodzie. Najczęściej własny strach. Bo Harry nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby Syriusz zrezygnował kiedyś z funkcji honorowego rodzica.

- Średnio – odpowiedział więc, nie wdając się w szczegóły, wbijając za to zęby w chrupiącą skórkę doprawdy zbyt smakowicie pachnącej bułki.

Najwyraźniej jednak coś było nie tak z jego tonem głosu, bo Syriusz wyjrzał spoza książki i zmarszczył brwi.

– Jak to średnio? – zapytał.

- No średnio. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy się często widywali w najbliższej przyszłości.

Syriusz zareagował niespodziewanie gwałtownie. Rzucił książkę na stół, jakby go parzyła i zerwał się z miejsca.

- Nie wierzę – oświadczył, mordując wzrokiem stygnące wypieki. – Ten nędzny wypierdek, ta żałosna imitacja istoty ludzkiej!

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co sądzić o tej reakcji.

- Ten zainteresowany tylko sobą maminsynek! Ta źle wyżęta ścierka do podłogi!

Syriusz krążył po kuchni rzucając inwektywy w stronę, wszystko na to wskazywało, byłego chłopaka Harry'ego.

- Syriusz, uspokój się, to... – zaczął Harry usiłując ułagodzić swojego przybranego ojca i ocalić pieczywo przed pewną śmiercią.

- To co?- przerwał mu Syriusz, który nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar się uspokoić. - Nie wierzę, że ta słabo odbita kopia prawdziwego faceta cię rzuciła! Za kogo on się ma!

- T..ty...ty... wiesz?

Harry'emu zrobiło się nagle słabo na sercu.

- O tobie i o nim? Oczywiście. Nie jestem przecież ślepy – odpowiedział Syriusz wykonując jakiś lekceważąco-wymijający ruch ręką.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Syriusz wiedział i wszystko było w porządku. W obliczu czegoś takiego, Peter i jego odejście traciło na znaczeniu.

- Syriusz, Peter...nie musisz się złościć. Mnie chyba aż tak nie zależało.

Syriusz stanął i spojrzał pytająco na swojego chrześniaka

- Chyba?

Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Jeszcze nie doszedłem do tego, co jest zranione - serce i duma, czy może głównie duma.

Syriusz prychnął i usiadł z powrotem przy stole.

- Jakbym słyszał twojego ojca – powiedział w końcu otwierając znów książkę. Harry zerknął na okładkę. „101 przepisów na łakocie z czekolady". O rany. Będzie musiał znów sprosić znajomych, bo jeśli zostanie sam na sam z tym, co Syriusz stworzy pod wpływem tej książki, to zwiększy swoją objętość co najmniej dwukrotnie przed końcem tego tygodnia, a to nie wchodzi w rachubę. Nawet jeśli nie ma już chłopaka, któremu mogłoby się to nie podobać. Co przypominało mu o głównym punkcie obrad.

- Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytał, bo z Syriuszem czasami trudno było dojść do ładu.

- A o co chodzi? – zapytał Syriusz z roztargnieniem, jakby zdążył już zapomnieć o całej sprawie.

- No o mnie i...no wiesz.

- Słyszałeś może o tym, że jeśli się nie potrafi czegoś wymówić, to z pewnością nie powinno się tego uprawiać?

Harry spłonął imponującym rumieńcem.

Syriusz wydał z siebie westchnienie z tych bardziej teatralnych i ponownie odłożył książkę na bok, rzucając w jej stronę tęskne spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko – powiedział łagodnie, łapiąc wzrok Harry'ego. - Tak długo jak jesteś zadowolony. Znosiłem Petera, prawda? – Brzmiało to, jakby Syriusz był z siebie niezmiernie dumny.

Harry przewrócił oczami. - No tak, to rzeczywiście było poświęcenie.

- Nawet nie wiesz jakie. Już samo to imię... – Syriusz zamilkł nagle, aby po chwili dodać, ze sztuczną wesołością. - No ale na szczęście ten rozdział mamy już za sobą. Mam nadzieję, że następny delikwent będzie bardziej strawny.

- Postaram się – odpowiedź Harry'ego należała do gatunku nieco sarkastycznych.

Syriusz w ogóle się tym nie przejął.

- Trzymam cię za słowo.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Harry'ego ogarnęło znowu to ciepłe, miłe uczucie, które pojawiało się czasami gdy on i Syriusz dogadywali się szczególnie dobrze. Czuł wtedy, że są prawdziwą rodziną. Nagle Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Syriusz?

- Hmm? – dobiegło go z drugiej strony stołu.

- Myślisz...Czy ty myślisz, że mama i tata też by zrozumieli? – zapytał Harry, czując się co najmniej dziecinnie. Bo w gruncie rzeczy jakie to miało znaczenie? Jego rodzice nie żyli od osiemnastu lat. Nawet ich nie pamiętał.

Przez twarz Syriusz przebiegło coś dziwnego. Po chwili Harry rozpoznał w tym ból. I prawie dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że najwyraźniej odpowiedź, jeśli nadejdzie, nie będzie mile widziana, Syriusz powiedział – Na pewno nic by to nie zmieniło. Oni cię uwielbiali.

Harry nie poczuł się wcale lepiej. Ta odpowiedź była trochę zbyt gładka i nadeszła trochę zbyt późno.

- Ale nie możesz wiedzieć...

- Harry – głos Syriusza przywołał go do porządku. Harry przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który go wychował i który w tym momencie wyglądał jakby bił się z jakimiś szczególnie nieprzyjemnymi myślami.

– Nie chciałem tego wygrzebywać, ale widzę, że bez tej rozmowy się nie obejdzie. – usłyszał w końcu Harry i nagle pomyślał, że może lepiej było nie drążyć tematu.

- Słuchaj, nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, jeśli nie chcesz. – rzucił pośpiesznie, usiłując nie patrzeć Syriuszowi w oczy.

- To nie tak. Po prostu... – Syriusz zatrzymał się i potrząsnął głową, jakby odganiał jakieś niesforne wspomnienia lub zmory.

- No dobra, ujmijmy to tak. Jestem pewien, że twoi rodzice nie mieli by nic przeciwko twoim skłonnościom, ponieważ nigdy nie dali mi odczuć, że mieli problem ze mną.

Syriusz patrzył na Harry'ego wyczekująco, a ten dla odmiany stracił mowę.

- O – wydusił z siebie po dłuższym namyśle. Był całkiem dumny z tego „o", brzmiało jak porządne, elegancki i okrąglutkie „o". Nie jakieś tam byle co. Co nie zmieniało prawdopodobnie faktu, że brzmiał jak osoba, której zabrakło słów i zmuszona była odwołać się do pojedynczych samogłosek.

- Właśnie. O – Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby w lekko złośliwym uśmiechu.

Harry poczuł się nagle strasznie niewdzięczną istotą. Syriusz wychowywał go praktycznie od niemowlęctwa, a on nawet nie wiedział, że jego przybrany ojciec skręcał w tę, a nie inną stronę. W ogóle o tym nie myślał. W życiu Syriusza Brenna nie było wprawdzie żadnych kobiet, ale nie było też żadnych mężczyzn. Nie było w ogóle życia osobistego. Raz czy dwa, Harry zastanawiał się czemu, bo Syriusz nie był jeszcze taki znów stary i nawet całkiem przystojny, ale nie dumał nad tym zbyt długo, bo kto by się zastanawiał nad życiem towarzyskim swoich rodziców, przybranych, czy nie, jeśli mógłby się zajmować własnym. A teraz nagle, bogatszy o ten jeden szczegół, Harry nie mógł się nie zastanawiać czy może życie towarzyskie Syriusza nie odbywało się w ukryciu. Słyszał o takich sprawach. No może nie do końca słyszał, a bardziej oglądał w paśmie dla kucharek, ale twórcy telenowel skądś musieli te wątki brać. Głowa Harry'ego wypełniła się nagle wizjami zakazanego romansu, który Syriusz ukrywał przed nim przez lata, bojąc się, że Harry nie zaakceptuje jego wyboru.

- Czy ty...? – zaczął, pełen najlepszych chęci i obiecując sobie, że cokolwiek usłyszy to i tak będzie pełen wsparcia. Będzie wcieleniem wsparcia. Potem pewnie będzie się musiał zgłosić do psychologa, żeby się z tych traumatycznych przeżyć wyspowiadać, ale co tam.

- Czy ja co? – zapytał Syriusz, nie czekając na to, aż Harry wyduka całość pytania.

- Czy ty masz kogoś? – dokończył Harry czując się człowiekiem niesłychanie odważnym.

Syriusz zamilkł i Harry w ekspresowym tempie przeniósł się ze stacji „zadowolony z siebie" na „śmiertelnie zmieszany".

- Przepraszam, nie powinienem był pytać – rzucił szybko i zerwał się od stołu, szykując w myślach rozliczne plany ucieczki. Syriusz był jednak szybszy i złapał go za rękaw nim Harry zdążył porządnie się wyprostować.

- Siadaj, sieroto jedna. Albo nie. Zrób mi najpierw herbaty. Będę potrzebował czegoś na ukojenie nerwów.

Harry potulenie skierował się w stronę blatu, na którym stał czajnik elektryczny w kolorze sepii zakupiony przez Syriusza w erze uwielbienia dla kolorów ziemi.

- Pamiętasz jak opowiadałem ci o tym, jak spotkałem twojego ojca w szkole z internatem? – usłyszał Harry nalewając wody do czajnika. - W tym samym okresie poznałem jeszcze jednego chłopca, zupełnie wyjątkowego chłopca. – Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak głos Syriusza zmiękł przy ostatnim zdaniu. - Twój tata został moim najlepszym kumplem, moim bratem.

- A ten drugi chłopiec? – zapytał Harry wyjmując z szafki pudełko z herbatą i starając się brzmieć nonszalancko.

Syriusz znów zamilkł i Harry domyślił się, że jego ojciec chrzestny jest myślami bardzo daleko od ich kuchni.

- Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć jak to jest gdy się dorasta i nagle odkrywa, że są chłopcy-kumple i są ci inni chłopcy. – nutka ironii powróciła na swoje miejsce w szeregu.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, chociaż pamięć podpowiadała mu, że doświadczenia te były bardziej traumatyczne, niż zabawne.

- Byłem przerażony, tak cholernie się bałem, że on się zorientuje i nie będzie chciał ze mną mieć nic do czynienia – Syriusz roześmiał się sam do siebie. Harry lubił ten śmiech. Oznaczał, ze wszystko jest w porządku. - Zupełnie niepotrzebnie.

Harry wykorzystał kolejną chwilę milczenia na zalanie herbaty.

- Pasowaliśmy do siebie, wiesz? Tak cholernie doskonale. – W głosie Syriusza było tyle emocji, że Harry bał się odwrócić. Nie wiedział co mógłby zobaczyć na jego twarzy.

Ostrożnie przeniósł filiżanki na stół. Gdy stało się jasnym, że Syriusz nie powie już nic więcej, Harry zebrał się na odwagę.

- Co się stało? Z tym chłopcem?

Syriusz sięgnął po swoją filiżankę i wsypał do niej trzy łyżeczki cukru. Miłość jego ojca chrzestnego do słodyczy przyprawiała Harry'ego momentami o ból zębów. No chyba, że dotyczyła tortów.

- Jest już poza moim zasięgiem – odpowiedział w końcu Syriusz. Ton głosu sugerował coś bliskiego śmierci, a może nawet ją samą.

- Kiedy?

- Dawno. Mniej więcej wtedy, gdy zamieszkaliśmy razem.

Syriusz zawsze używał takich sformułowań. Kiedy razem zamieszkaliśmy. Kiedy się przeprowadziliśmy na Grimmauld Place. Kiedy się do mnie wprowadziłeś. Nigdy słów typu – po tym, jak umarli twoi rodzice. Czasami gdy był bardzo zmęczony lub zdenerwowany, mówił „tamten dzień" głosem podszytym nienawiścią. Harry wiedział od zawsze, że 31 października 1981 był najgorszym dniem w życiu Syriusza Brenna, ale nagle uświadomił sobie, że może nie tylko dlatego, że tego dnia zginęli jego rodzice. Bo minęło prawie dwadzieścia lat, a Syriusz nadal brzmiał jakby to wszystko zdarzyło się wczoraj.

- I od tej pory nie było nikogo? – Harry nie mógł ukryć sceptycyzmu. Syriusz roześmiał się widząc jego wyraz twarzy i potrząsnął głową.

- Było parę żałosnych prób, ale szybko dałem sobie spokój – powiedział w końcu, uśmiechając się lekko do siebie, jakby myśląc o czymś, czego Harry'emu nie zdradził. – Nie mam ochoty się z nikim wiązać. Dobrze mi, tak jak jest. Z resztą, to już nie dla mnie.

- Ale... – Harry zaczął od nowa, ponieważ to nie była powieść i pierwsza miłość nie miała trwać wiecznie.

Syriusz spojrzał mu w oczy całkowicie poważnie i Harry zamilkł.

- Gdy twoi rodzice się pobierali, patrzyłem na nich i myślałem, że oni są dla siebie stworzeni – Syriusz uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli i Harry wiedział z doświadczenia, że musi odczekać chwilę nim jego ojciec chrzestny wróci do teraźniejszości. - I byli. A gdy znajduje się kogoś takiego, wtedy nie można zadowolić się już nikim innym, bo wszyscy mają braki.

Uśmiech Syriusz nabrał nagle gorzkiego podtekstu.

- Poza tym, wiem, że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, ale z biegiem czasu człowiek się przyzwyczaja do bycia bez pary. No i nie jestem przecież sam. Mam ciebie.- Syriusz wstał od stołu i przechodząc, zmierzwił Harry'emu włosy, gestem, który ten dobrze pamiętał z dzieciństwa. - I uwierz mi, wychowywanie kogoś takiego, jak ty, to zajęcie w pełnym wymiarze godzin.

Ironia doczekała się odpowiedzi w postaci Harry'ego teatralnie przewracającego oczami.

- No to co? Tort czekoladowy na uleczenie zranionej dumy? – zapytał Syriusz machając Harry'emu przed nosem książką kucharską.

Harry chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie jest już dzieckiem i doskonale wie, że sprawy nie są takie proste i że umie rozpoznać, kiedy się przed nim coś ukrywa, ale powstrzymał go wzrok Syriusza. Harry zrozumiał, że Syriusz zakończył rozmowę i nie chciał dyskutować dalej.

- Czekoladowo-orzechowy? – zapytał więc z nadzieją, godząc się z tą zmianą tematu. - Ten z tym fajnym kremem karmelowym?

– Trzy godziny. Tyle się robi ten twój fajny krem karmelowy – poinformował go Syriusz z miną osoby, która cierpi na samą myśl o staniu w kuchni przez tyle czasu. Był całkiem przekonujący i gdyby Harry nie wiedział lepiej, mógłby się nawet nabrać.

- Wiesz, to chyba jednak jest złamane serce, a nie tylko duma.

- Doprawdy? – Syriusz spoglądał na niego sceptycznie.

- Tak. Z pewnością. To musi być serce. – Harry wstał i położył rękę Syriusza na swojej klatce piersiowej. – Czujesz? Nic. Zupełnie nie bije. Złamane.

- No nie wiem. Coś tam jednak stuka.

- To ostatnie podrygi. Początek końca – Harry przybrał minę zbolałego psa, która z niewiadomych powodów zawsze pomagała mu dostać czego chciał. – Nie odmówisz chyba skazańcowi ostatniego posiłku?

Syriusz nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. Harry pogratulował sobie w duchu kolejnego zwycięstwa.

- No dobra, panie dramatyczny. Na górę, zajmować się czymś konstruktywnym, a ja zobaczę co się da zrobić w sprawie tortu.

Harry posłał mu szeroki uśmiech zwycięzcy i wykonawszy obowiązkowy skok po zaopatrzenie, te pyszne bułki nie mogły się przecież zmarnować, no i tort miał być dopiero za trzy godziny, wbiegł po schodach na górę.

_2 lutego 1999, Hogwart_

Severus Snape oparł się o oparcie fotela i zamknął oczy. Lochy Hogwartu pogrążone były w kompletnej ciszy. Nic dziwnego, jeśli pamięta się o tym, że ostatni Ślizgon opuścił te mury prawie trzy lata temu. Myśl o tym dniu nadal przynosiła ze sobą gorzki smak porażki.

Gdy rozpoczęła się druga wojna prawie wszyscy Gryfoni stanęli po stronie Dumbledore'a. Większość Puchonów pomaszerowała za nimi jak posłuszne owieczki. Ponad połowa Krukonów przeszła na stronę wroga, ale ci, którzy zostali walczyli za dwóch, żeby zmazać hańbę jaką zdrajcy przynieśli ich Domowi. Ślizgoni odeszli. Wszyscy co do jednego. W pewnym sensie, myślał czasem Snape, to był najgorszy moment w jego życiu. Stał na środku wspólnego pokoju i patrzył, zaciskając bezsilnie pięści, jak jego uczniowie pakują się i spokojnie wracają do domów, zostawiając oblężony Hogwart za sobą.

Snape starał się wmówić sobie, że nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Od początku wiedział, że w jego Domu będzie najwięcej tych, którzy przyłączą się do powracającego Voldemorta. Większość jego uczniów miała rodziców, którzy byli Śmirciożercami. Nigdzie indziej nie było aż tylu czarodziejów czystej krwi, nigdzie indziej nie hołdowano tak bardzo starym ideałom, a mimo to Snape nigdy nie przypuszczał, że opuszczą go wszyscy.

Gdy Anna Izabela Mazarin umarła we śnie tuż przed początkiem roku szkolnego dziesięć lat temu, Snape uznał to za dość dogodny zbieg okoliczności. Anna miała trochę zbyt skostniałe poglądy i nigdy nie ukrywała sympatii dla dokonań swojego ulubionego studenta, nawet jeśli okupione były one morzem niewinnej krwi. Albus Dumbledore wyznaczył Snape'a na jej następcę nie przez przypadek. Oboje wiedzieli, czemu właśnie on dostał to stanowisko. Kto inny niż nawrócony Śmierciożerca mógłby przekonać nowe pokolenie, że nie warto tracić życia dla Voldemorta.

Severus Snape rozpoczął swoją pracę stojąc u szczytu schodów i patrząc jak z łodzi wysypują się pierwszoroczniacy. Tacy młodzi, pomyślał, nic nie jest jeszcze stracone. Wziął ich wszystkich pod swoje skrzydła, opiekował się nimi, gdy nie było nikogo innego, trzymał ich stronę, gdy reszta nauczycieli patrzyła na nich podejrzliwie, nauczył ich wszystkiego co umiał. Zajmował się nimi wszystkimi po równo, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że ci , którzy przybyli tamtego pierwszego roku jego urzędowania zawsze byli wyjątkowi. Prawie jak jego własne dzieci.

Gdy Śmierciożercy okrążyli Hogwart i posłali do Dumbledore'a wiadomość, żądając wydania wszystkich uczniów, którzy sympatyzowali ze stroną Voldemorta, jego „ulubione dzieci" kończyły właśnie siódmy rok nauki. I to oni pierwsi ruszyli do swoich kwater spakować rzeczy. To oni dali znak do odejścia. Tracey Davis, pół-krwi brunetka zawsze usiłująca wszystkim udowodnić, że jest bardziej przywiązana do tradycji niż każda wiedźma czystej krwi. Blaise Zabini, który przez siedem lat co tydzień słał listy do swojej pięknej, owdowiałej matki. Daphne Greengrass, która mając jedenaście lat oświadczyła Snape'owi z pełną powagą, że jest najwspanialszym czarodziejem na świecie. Theodore Nott, który nawet spać chodził z książką w ręku. Vincent Crabbe, który po kryjomu dokarmiał koty w kuchni i Gregory Goyle, który niestety z roku na rok coraz bardziej przypominał swojego gwałtownie usposobionego ojca. Millicent Bulstrode, która skrzętnie ukrywała zamiłowanie do koloru czerwonego i Pansy Parkinson, której dowcip ciął jak stal. A na koniec Draco Malfoy, który wyszedł ostatni i zamknął za nimi wszystkimi drzwi, nie odzywając się ani słowem.

Nikt i nic nie przygotowało Snape'a na tą chwilę. Ani na długie dni które nadeszły potem, kiedy samotnie przemierzał korytarze lochów. Nikt nie powiedział mu, że poczucie winy będzie go prześladować nocami, za każdym razem gdy usłyszy imię jednego ze swoich uczniów powiązane ze słowem Śmierciożerca. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie w kółko zastanawiał się gdzie popełnił błąd i ze nie będzie umiał zapomnieć, że kiedyś znał ich wszystkich, gdy byli jeszcze dziećmi i gdy nie było w nich jeszcze zła.

- Powinno się to zamknąć na dobre i przenieść wszystko na górę – głos wyrwał Snape'a z zamyślenia. Ktoś najwyraźniej postanowił pospacerować po _jego_ korytarzu. Jakiś Gryfon sądząc po treści wypowiedzi.

- Jak możesz tak mówić? – drugi głos wydawał się lekko oburzony i bardzo żeński. - To też cześć Hogwartu – Hermiona Granger, pamięć Snape'a podsunęła mu uczynnie.

- Zimna i obślizgła część, moglibyśmy się obejść bez niej.

Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley, zasugerowała podświadomość. Snape poczuł jak budzi się w nim napięcie. Co oni tu robili? Nie mieli prawa panoszyć się po jego domu. To była jego cześć zamku, tylko Ślizgoni mieli tu wstęp, a on był ostatnim z nich.

- Przygotowanie eliksirów wymaga niskich temperatur, tak samo jak przechowywanie większości składników – odpowiedziała Granger, w rzeczowy sposób, który nie poprawił Snape'owi za grosz humoru. - Lochy to najodpowiedniejsze dla nich miejsce.

- Może, ale i tak uważam, że można by coś z tym zrobić. Nie wiem po co w ogóle trzyma się jeszcze te wszystkie pozostałości po tej oślizgłej zgrai – Snape zacisnął palce na oparciu fotela. - Proporce, herby, wszędzie ich pełno.

Snape napiął mięśnie i wbił paznokcie jeszcze mocniej w obicie fotela. Wiedział, że unoszenie się z tak błahego powodu nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Zbyt wielu ludzi wygłaszało codziennie te same, albo i gorsze sądy. Zajęty walką z samym sobą, Snape nieomal przegapił wybuch świętego oburzenia ze strony Hermiony Granger.

- Ślizgoni są taką samą częścią historii Hogwartu jak i Gryfoni!

- Doprawdy? To czemu ich tu nie ma? Nic dobrego nie wyszło nigdy z tego Domu, wszyscy to wiedzą.

Wystarczy, pomyślał Snape wstając z fotela. Dość tych bzdur. Nie zdążył jednak nawet obrócić się w stronę drzwi, nim dobiegł go dźwięk jeszcze innego głosu.

- Co tutaj robicie? Nie powinniście się zapuszczać tak daleko.

Wilk. Pięknie. Cała gryfońska menażeria.

- Professor Dumbledore wysłał nas po belladonnę – odpowiedziała Granger. Weasley milczał, jak zawsze w tego typu sytuacjach. Tyle była warta słynna gryfońska odwaga.

- Mimo wszystko powinniście najpierw zgłosić się do profesora Snape'a zanim zaczniecie myszkować samodzielnie.

Czasami Snape zastanawiał się czy nie powinien porzucić swojej niechęci do Lupina. Z nich wszystkich to on okazywał mu najwięcej szacunku i zrozumienia. Zawsze spokojny Remus Lupin. Wilk w owczej skórze. A potem Snape'owi przypominało się z kim ma do czynienia i porzucał te niedorzeczne pomysły. Był Ślizgonem. Nie potrzebował uprzejmych słówek czy zrozumienia. Nie potrzebował nawet szacunku.

- Czy wiecie jak brzmi motto Ślizgonów? – zapytał nagle Lupin.

- Ślizgoni nie mają motta – padła szybko skądinąd błędna odpowiedź.

Snape wiedział do czego zmierza Lupin. Prawdopodobnie usłyszał, co mówili jego uczniowie i teraz będzie to próbował naprawiać. Ten pęd do czynienia dobra gdzie popadnie zawsze był jedną z tych cech, których Snape nie mógł znieść w Gryfonach. Nie przychodziło im nigdy do głowy, że nie wszyscy potrzebują pomocy.

- Mają – odpowiedział spokojnie Lupin. - Po prostu nie wypisują go na sztandarach, ale możecie pewni, że wszyscy Ślizgoni je znają. W tym Domu bardzo ceni się historię i sekrety.

Prawda. Gdy Snape pierwszy raz wkroczył do wspólnego pokoju Ślizgonów, zagubiony jeszcze wśród innych pierwszoroczniaków, powitał go widok Anny Izabeli Mazarin stojącej na środku w sukni czarniejszej jak śmierć. Spojrzała na nich jakby wiedziała o nich wszystko i zaczęła snuć opowieść. Gdy Severus Snape udał się wreszcie do swojego pokoju, miał oczy szeroko otwarte, głowę pełną historii o czasach dawno minionych i pewność, że w domu Slazara Slytherina osiągnąć może wszystko, czego zapragnie. Wiele lat później sam stał na środku pokoju i tłumaczył zasłuchanym dzieciom, co to oznacza być Ślizgonem i jakie zasady powinny im przyświecać.

- _Audeo_ – powiedział Lupin gdzieś za drzwiami. – Śmiem – przez chwilę Snape zastanawiał się skąd Lupin to wie. Gdzieś w pamięci kołatała mu się świadomość, że Zdrajca miał rodzinę w Domu Ślizgonów, ale jak wszystko co dotyczyło tej postaci, myśl ta umknęła, nim zdążył jej się przyjrzeć. - Salazar Slytherin urodził się w czasach kiedy urodzenie przypisywało człowieka do określonej drogi życiowej – wykład za ścianą trwał dalej. - Był najprawdopodobniej najzdolniejszym i najpotężniejszym magiem swojej epoki, ale urodził się w nieodpowiedniej rodzinie. A mimo to, zamiast się poddać i dostosować, rzucił wyzwanie światu i przez wiele lat walczył praktycznie ze wszystkimi o należną mu pozycję. Część przesądów na jego temat bierze się z tego, że inni założyciele Hogwartu patrzyli na niego z niechęcią jako na osobę niższego stanu.

Snape pamiętał tą historię, jakby poznał ją dopiero wczoraj. Wszyscy Ślizgoni ją znali. Audeo wzięło się z tej części pamiętników Slazara Slytherina, które ocalono z pożaru podczas wojen Wielkiej Schizmy. _Śmiem być lepszy niż wy wszyscy_, napisał Salazar Slytherin na jednej z pierwszych stron. Audeo. Śmiem. Kwintesencja ślizgońskiej ambicji.

- Ale to nie ma sensu! – Granger miała najwyraźniej potrzebę wyrażania swojej opinii w sposób niezwykle głośny. - Przecież Salazar Slytherin był największym przeciwnikiem przyjmowania do Hogwartu uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Czemu miałby to robić jeśli sam miał takie problemy?

Czasami niepełna wiedza jest jeszcze gorsza niż zupełny jej brak. Od jednego słowa do drugie. Od przypadku do przypadku. Od jednej pomyłki do drugiej. Powoli, krok po kroku, aż tysiąc lat później nawet Ślizgoni nie wierzą już, że Salazar Slytherin mógł być kimś więcej niż uprzedzonym fanatykiem.

- Założyciele Hogwartu pozwolili uczęszczać tu dzieciom mugolskiego pochodzenia, ale oczywiście tylko dzieciom odpowiedniego mugolskiego pochodzenia – Gdyby Snape słuchał uważniej, usłyszałby w tym miejscu nutkę czystego cynizmu zupełnie nieodpowiednią dla Gryfona. - Nic się też specjalnie nie zmieniło w postrzeganiu gorzej urodzonych czarodziejów. Slytherin był zdania, że powinno się najpierw przyjąć wszystkie dzieci urodzone w świecie czarodziejów, chociażby na miejsce tych mugolskiego urodzenia. I tak zaczęła się mroczna legenda o złym Slytherinie, który nienawidził Mugoli.

Snape nie usłyszał więcej z tego dialogu. Temat był zbyt drażliwy i sprowadzał jego myśli na tory, którymi nie powinny podążać. Wycofał się w głąb podziemi, zostawiając za sobą dwoje nierozważnych dzieci i wilka o zbyt łagodnym głosie. Miał pracę do wykonania. Lupin mógł być uprzejmy i spokojny, ale dużą część tego opanowania zawdzięczał regularnym dawkom eliksirów, które Snape przygotowywał na polecenie Dumbledore'a od niemal dwudziestu lat. To nie była skomplikowana formuła, chociaż trochę czasu zajęło mu wymyślenie takiej wersji, która nie kłóciłaby się z eliksirem Wilczego Jadu.

Gdy w korytarzu skończyła się już rozmowa, a nieproszeni goście zniknęli, Snape nadal precyzyjnie odmierzał składniki i dodawał je powoli do wywaru. Ze wspomnień powracały do niego słowa dawno zmarłego czarodzieja.

_Śmiem być potężnym magiem. Śmiem być lepszy niż wy wszyscy. Śmiem przerastać własne urodzenie. Śmiem sięgać po wszystko, czego zapragnę. Śmiem dążyć do celu i osiągnąć go siłą własnych rąk. Śmiem być pierwszym i ostatnim._

Audeo.

c.d.n.

No, jeśli teraz nikt nie jest zaintrygowany, to definitywnie robię coś nie tak...


	3. Czuwanie i morze krwi

Chciałam powiedzieć, że mnie palce rozbolały dzisiaj od tego pisania, więc proszę docenić ;)

A tak przy okazji, chyba będę musiała podwyższyć ocenę drastyczności, bo coś się mrocznie robi.

„**Nessarose i Księga Kłamstw"**

Rozdział drugi – „Czuwanie i morze krwi"

„_Wszystko zaczyna się i kończy na krwi. Jeśli nie można rozpoznać kim jesteś po tym, jak wyglądasz, zostaje tylko krew. Czerwona, niebieska, czarna, święta. Czysta, zawsze czysta, jak kryształ i źródlana woda. Ale co jeśli nie możesz udowodnić w stu procentach, że jesteś tym, za kogo się podajesz? Czy naprawdę można polegać na gobelinach i księgach? Przecież wystarczy plotka, jakieś rzucone w złej wierze słowo, które dotarło do niewłaściwych uszu. Przecież wszyscy mamy coś do ukrycia. Na każdego jest sposób. Trzeba więc starać się za dwóch. Oddawać przysługi, zbierać długi. A na koniec przyda się jeszcze cudza krew zalewająca posadzkę. Nic tak nie odciąga uwagi, jak morderstwo lub dwa. I tak, w ten czy inny sposób, wszystko zaczyna się i kończy na krwi."_

Uri Hazel „Morderczyni" 

_11 lutego, 1999, Maryport, Kumbria_

Żeby uznać masakrę za element rozrywki trzeba być specyficznym człowiekiem. Samo słowo człowiek nabiera bowiem w tym kontekście dość przenośnego znaczenia. Przy pewnej ilości krwi coś w człowieku ginie, albo znika sam człowiek, nie ma innego wyjścia. Istoty ludzkie nie zostały genetycznie przystosowane do długich i metodycznych morderstw. Raz, dwa, może trzy. W afekcie, w przypadku szaleńców, w drodze wyjątku. Ale nie codziennie, nie systematycznie, przez osiem godzin dziennie, jakby przychodziło się na miejsce zbrodni jak do biura.

Ludzie to nie papierki, które przekłada się z miejsca na miejsce, a w końcu pali gdzieś w piecu. Albo się to rozumie, albo nie. Odcienie szarości to bajki dla tych, którzy koniecznie chcą uciszyć swoje sumienia.

Blaise Zabini nigdy nie nauczył się widzieć w ludziach, których zabijał czegoś mniej niż istot ludzkich. Wiedział jak to powinno działać w teorii, wiedział, że niektórzy opanowali tę trudną sztukę, ale niczego to nie zmieniało. Mugolskie dzieci były dla niego tylko dziećmi, kobiety, kobietami, mężczyźni, mężczyznami. Nie umiał dostrzec różnicy.

Kobieta nie chciała przestać krzyczeć, a Blaise zaczął w pamięci powtarzać tabliczkę mnożenia. Nie zamknął oczu i ułożył rysy twarzy w znudzony wyraz. Nigdy nie można być pewnym kto na ciebie patrzy i co wyda mu się podejrzane.

- Czy nie możemy się trochę pośpieszyć? – rzucił w kierunku Adriana Pucey'ego, naśladując ton głosu, którym jeszcze parę lat temu Draco Malfoy uzewnętrzniał ogrom swojego znudzenia.

- Śpieszy ci się gdzieś, Zabini? – usłyszał z tyłu. – Masz może ważniejsze sprawy?

Obrócił się, wiedząc doskonale kogo zobaczy za plecami. W duchu już przeklinał swoją nieostrożność. Nie usłyszał kiedy weszła do pokoju, a powinien być bardziej uważny.

- Jeżeli będziemy ich zabijać w takim tempie jak dziś, to umrzemy ze starości nim to wszystko się skończy – oświadczył z rozdrażnieniem.

Powietrze znowu przeszył rozpaczliwy krzyk. Blaise wolałby go nie słyszeć, albo chociaż móc powiedzieć, że nie wie co się dzieje piętro niżej.

Tracey Davis uśmiechnęła się chłodno.

- O ile dobrze rozumiem z tego zawodzenia, to Goyle jeszcze jej nie zabija. Przynajmniej nie w tym sensie, o który ci chodzi.

Adrian prychnął gdzieś z tyłu, a kobieta poniżej nadal zdzierała sobie gardło. Uparta suka, pomyślał Blaise gniewnie, większość z nich na tym etapie już milczała, a ona nadal swoje.

- Ale czy ona musi tak wrzeszczeć?

Tracey roześmiała się lekkim, zupełnie niestosownym śmiechem.

- Blaise, Blaise, to ty nie wiesz, że błagania o litość to połowa zabawy?

Blaise wiedział, że chwilowo się zrehabilitował, bo znów mówiła mu po imieniu. Nie wiedział czy umie być z tego zadowolony.

- No i zrozum Goyle'a. On nie ma zbyt wielu okazji do przyglądania się kobietom z bliska – uśmiechnęła się do niego ponownie, a jemu zrobiło się nagle niedobrze, gdy przypomniał sobie jak parę lat temu ten sam uśmiech przyprawiał go o szybsze bicie serca.

- Ale nie przyszłam tutaj żeby prowadzić pogawędki – powiedziała Tracy bezosobowym głosem. - Black kazała wam przekazać, że operacje przesuwa na jutro rano, więc macie się stąd zabierać i porządnie wyspać. Jutrzejsza fucha będzie wymagała trochę więcej wysiłku.

- Zgarnę Goyle'a – dodała, kierując się w stronę schodów.

Blaise zmarszczył brwi. Po co się z nim drażniła jeśli i tak miała zamiar to przerwać?

- Ty to masz szczęście – oświadczył nagle Adrian.

- Jak to szczęście?

- No, a co? O mnie się takie laski nie ocierają.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Blaise, Blaise, czy ty nie wiesz, że błaganie to połowa zabawy? – powtórzył Adrian naśladując kokieteryjny głos Tracey. – Weź mnie Blaise, a pokażę ci jak potrafię błagać o...

- Przymknij się, Pucey!

Adrian cofnął się na widok wyciągniętej różdżki.

- Spokojnie, bez nerwów. Nie myślałem, że ty się aż tak przejmujesz.

- Nie przejmuję się – odpowiedział Blaise chowając różdżkę. – Ale ja i Tracy nie będziemy się już nigdy pojawiać w takim kontekście w twoich wypowiedziach, rozumiesz?

- Oczywiście. Chodzi o to, że ona jest szlamą, prawda? Całkiem zapomniałem, ja...

- Wystarczy. Koniec rozmowy – uciął Blaise i odwrócił się na pięcie, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Chciał jak najszybciej opuścić ten dom, z jego ładnymi kolorami i wygodnymi fotelami. Przynajmniej kobieta przestała krzyczeć. Dobrze. Blaise wolał martwe kobiety, niż te gwałcone i cięte na małe kawałeczki. Były cichsze.

Zanim zniknął w ciemności wykonał jeszcze szybko znak iszat. Dwoma palcami dotknął miejsca na szyi gdzie wyczuć można ludzkie tempo, a potem złożył rękę w pięść tuż nad sercem.

_Ana darim iszatim. _

Kolejny gest, którego nie mógł się oduczyć. Może pewnego dnia to on kosztować go będzie życie.

_11 lutego, 1999, Londyn_

Hermiona przesunęła torbę wyżej na ramię i zadzwoniła trzy razy. Miała nadzieję, że Chris już wróciła, bo klucz do mieszkania zostawiła w Hogwarcie i nie chciała ryzykować ściągania go za pomocą accio.

- Witam łaskawą panią – powitała ją współlokatorka w drzwiach.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się mimo zmęczenia.

- Czy ja też mam tak archaizować, czy wystarczy normalnie?

Chris westchnęła, oparła się o drzwi i ułożyła ciało w pozycję wysoce zrezygnowaną.

- W sumie możesz i normalnie, jak już musisz.

- Muszę – potwierdziła Hermiona przepraszająco.

Chris odkleiła się od framugi i otworzyła szerzej drzwi.

- Cóż, siła wyższa – powiedziała, wykonując zapraszający gest ręką. Hermiona dostosowała się potulnie do sugestii.

Przez cały czas czuła na sobie czujny wzrok. Przy zdejmowaniu butów, odkładaniu torby. Przy wieszaniu kurtki na wieszak. Wyglądało na to, że czeka ją kolejna runda pytań. Nie pierwsza i pewnie nie ostatnia. Chris z jakiś niewiadomych przyczyn koniecznie chciała jej matkować. Gdyby miała być ze sobą szczera, to wiedziała nawet o jakie to przyczyny chodzi, ale nie miała ochoty na taką prawdomówność.

- Jak tam? Żyjesz? – usłyszała siadając przy stole w kuchni. - Bo wyglądasz niemrawo.

- W porządku – odpowiedziała Hermiona zgodnie z prawdą. Przecież nic takiego się nie działo. Nic nowego. Chris nie wyglądała jednak na przekonaną.

- A tak na serio? – zapytała stawiając na stole dwie szklanki soku.

- Naprawdę wszystko w porządku, po prostu jestem przemęczona – powiedziała wymijająco.

Chris zrobiła minę, wypiła trochę soku i zebrała się na odwagę.

- Słuchaj, wiem, że o tym rozmawiałyśmy, ale ja mówiłam na poważnie, że mogę...

- Nie wezmę od ciebie pieniędzy.

Naprawdę nie chciała już o tym rozmawiać. Ta kwestia wracała co jakiś czas, pod różnymi postaciami. Chris proponowała jej już najróżniejsze pożyczki, mówiła, nie musisz płacić swojej części czynszu, ja to załatwię i nieskończoną ilość innych rzeczy. Była zdecydowanie zbyt uczynna. A to, że Hermiona nie mogła jej wyjaśnić nawet połowy kwestii, w niczym nie pomagało. To że jej współlokatorka uważała, że Hermiona zaharowuje się na śmierć, żeby zarobić na życie i utrzymanie nieistniejącej babci, sprawiało tylko, że czuła się jak oszustka. Ale musiała jakoś tłumaczyć swoje długie nieobecności.

- A bank? Myślałaś o jakimś kredycie studenckim? – Chris ciągnęła dalej, uparcie usiłując naprawić świat.

- Nie chcę się w to pakować. Nie ma gwarancji, że będzie mnie stać na płacenie rat.

To akurat było prawdą. Od śmierci rodziców jej perspektywy nie były już takie obiecujące. Oszczędności topniały, a praca dla Dumbledore'a, która zajmowała jej większą część wolnego czasu, nie wiązała się z żadnymi korzyściami materialnymi.

- Słuchaj, pomyśl o tym jeszcze, dobrze? – Chris musiała się naprawdę martwić, bo nie chciała łatwo ustąpić. - Ty nie możesz tak długo ciągnąć, wyglądasz coraz gorzej.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Była wyczerpana, zrezygnowana i chciała położyć się do łóżka i nie wstawać przez najbliższy miesiąc. Ale nie mogła zrezygnować ze swojego zajęcia, bo ludzie na niej polegali i nie mogła zostawić studiów i tego mieszkania dzielonego na pół, bo potrzebowała miejsca gdzie mogłaby chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o wojnie.

- Nie teraz, o.k.? – poprosiła w końcu.

- Ale obiecujesz, że pomyślisz?

- Obiecuję.

Chris westchnęła głęboko. Jej wyraz twarzy mówił dość wyraźnie, że nie bardzo podoba jej się ten obrót spraw.

- Chcesz dobrze zjeść? – zapytała nagle.

Hermiona uniosła głowę, odstawiła szklankę z powrotem na blat i przyjrzała się swojej współlokatorce sceptycznie. Prawda była taka, że Chris gotowała jeszcze gorzej niż ona sama, a to już była sztuka.

- Twojej produkcji?

Chris przewróciła oczami.

- No przecież mówię, że dobrze zjeść, a nie, że szybko się otruć. Harry dzwonił – rzuciła po chwili w kierunku Hermiony.

Hermiona pamiętała Harry'ego chociaż widzieli się ledwie parę razy. Harry Black był najlepszym przyjacielem Chris i dość nieśmiałym, ale całkiem uroczym młodym człowiekiem, co nijak nie tłumaczyło Hermionie jak jego osoba łączy się z jedzeniem.

- I?

- Ma nadmiar w lodówce i zaprasza – wytłumaczyła Chris, jakby objadanie znajomych było najnormalniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Może i było. Hermiona nie miała zbyt wielu znajomych.

- No, nie wiem... – zaczęła, myśląc z tęsknotą o ciepłym łóżku.

- A na deser daje tort karmelowy – Chris spojrzała jej w oczy wzrokiem cierpiącego na depresję spaniela. - Ty go musisz spróbować. On jest jak objawienie.

Głos Chris sugerował jakieś religijne wręcz uwielbienie i Hermiona pomyślała, że pani Black musi być niezwykle uzdolnioną kucharką, żeby wywołać taki efekt. Może jednak powinna się z nią zabrać. Wizyta w normalnym, szczęśliwym domu mogłaby jej zrobić dobrze. Z pewnością lepiej niż leżenie w łóżku i rozmyślanie o martwych ludziach. Poza tym, przydałoby jej się w życiu trochę słodyczy.

- No, dobrze, wygrałaś. Idę.

_11 lutego, 1999, Salisbury_

Millicent Bulstrode wygładziła powierzchnię ciemnozielonej szaty po raz trzeci, ale jej ojciec nadal nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Zmusiła ręce do bezruchu i czekała na ostateczny werdykt. Cała ta scena nie była wcale potrzebna, ale nie mogła przecież powiedzieć swojemu ojcu, że idzie na Czuwanie ku czci Pansy. Żadne z nich nie powinno się w coś takiego bawić, ale nie mogli tak po prostu zignorować jej śmierci. Chociaż Draco na przykład nie miał z tym najmniejszych problemów.

- No cóż. Lepiej już nie będzie – powiedział jej ojciec, marszcząc niechętnie brwi. Za każdym razem musiał mówić jej coś takiego, jakby sama nie pamiętała, że jest brzydka.

- To tylko urodziny Dafne.

- To spotkanie towarzyskie, a ty masz już prawie dwadzieścia lat.

Czytaj, każde spotkanie towarzyskie jest okazją do zawierania znajomości. Czytaj dalej, powinnaś znaleźć sobie męża.

- Oczywiście, masz rację – przytaknęła Millicent wiedząc, że dalsze dyskusje nie mają sensu. – Pójdę już, dobrze?

- Idź, nie wypada się spóźnić.

Odesłał ją jak zwykle ruchem ręki, którym traktuje się służbę. Nie okazując po sobie zniecierpliwienia, Millicent dygnęła lekko i pożegnała się. Dopiero na zewnątrz przyspieszyła kroku. Nie było sensu korzystać z magii, dom Greengrassów stał pół przecznicy obok. Pamiątka po przyjaźni jaka łączyła ich przodków paręset lat temu.

To, że skrzat domowy wpuścił ją do środka bez informowania pani domu, było za to pamiątką po ich osobistej przyjaźni, ale jednocześnie czymś szalenie ryzykownym.

Dafne zajęta była układaniem zastawy, jeśli można tak nazwać czynność, która wymagała ciągłego machania różdżką i obywała się bez kontaktu osobistego z talerzami. Pod nosem nuciła coś, co brzmiało trochę jak ostatnie wersy _Kuru._

- Nie za wcześnie na to? – zapytała Millicent wchodząc w końcu do pokoju.

Dafne zatrzymała się na chwilę w bez ruchu, jakby przyłapano ją na czymś wysoce nagannym. Po chwili rozluźniła mięśnie i odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki.

- Może, ale złapał mnie jakiś taki żałobny nastrój.

Millicent nie skomentowała tego, bo sama czuła się jakby szła na pogrzeb. Chociaż wizytę na cmentarzu miała już za sobą. Wszyscy z resztą tam byli. Oglądali to przedstawienie i udawali, że wierzą w ta bajkę o nieszczęśliwym wypadku.

- Powiedz swoim skrzatom domowym, żeby nie wpuszczały nikogo bez pozwolenia – powiedziała w końcu Millicent, wracając pamięcią do sceny przy wejściu.

- Nie martw się, miały przykazane, żeby cię wpuścić – odparła Dafne, po raz kolejny przesuwając serwetki o milimetr w prawo.

Millicent chciała powiedzieć, że to nic nie zmienia, bo nigdy nie ma gwarancji, że ktoś kto wygląda jak ona jest naprawdę nią, a nawet, że ona sama nadal jest po tej samej stronie co Dafne, ale dała sobie spokój. Komuś trzeba ufać, bo inaczej się zwariuje, a Dafne najwyraźniej postanowiła obdarzyć zaufaniem właśnie ją. Millicent postanowiła, że będzie się czuć zaszczycona i nie powie nic.

- Pomóc ci w czymś? – zapytała. Grzeczność i uczynność to w końcu podstawa, poza tym stojąc i patrząc jak ktoś inny pracuje, wygląda się dość głupio.

Dafne wykonała ostatnie machnięcie różdżką i pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie, właśnie skończyłam.

Zmarszczyła brwi i przyjrzała się stołowi krytycznie. To, co zobaczyła, musiało uzyskać wreszcie jej aprobatę, bo kolejne zaklęcie nie dotyczyło już dekoracji. Lekki ruch ręki i dwa krzesła wysunęły się zapraszająco.

- Siadaj – powiedziała Dafne i sam wybrała krzesło po prawej stronie. Millicent usiadła naprzeciwko.

Przez chwile obie nic nie mówiły i czekały, aż skrzat domowy dokończy nalewać im do kieliszków. W końcu jednak Millicent przerwała ciszę.

- Więc Draco nie przychodzi? – zapytała, chociaż odpowiedź była właściwie oczywista.

- Nie został zaproszony – odparła Dafne. - Uznałam, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. - Westchnęła i upiła kolejny łyk z kieliszka. - Kompletnie nie wiem co się z nim stało.

- Ojciec się stał – odparła Millicent głuchym głosem.

- Ojciec, ojcem, ale zawsze myślałam, że on...no wiesz...

- Tak jak zawsze myśleliśmy, że Goyle ma po prostu porywczy charakter, a potem się okazało, że jest sadystycznym mordercą.

Millicent rzadko odzywała się tak ostro, ale Pansy została zabita i nie stać ich już było na udawanie, że nic im nie grozi. Dafne musiała się wziąć w garść i to szybko, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że były z Pansy blisko i jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie pod ścisłą obserwacją. Tak jak większość ich znajomych.

Dafne zamknęła oczy i wypiła resztę wina jednym haustem.

- Nigdy nie wiadomo co z człowieka wyjdzie, co? – zapytała w końcu gorzkim tonem.

- Nigdy.

To była prawda, której nauczyli się wszyscy bardzo szybko. Wojna zmieniała ludzi. Bardzo rzadko na lepsze.

Skrzat domowy pojawiła się nagle za ich plecami i Millicent omal nie wylała resztki wina na piękny, śnieżnobiały obrus. Powoli odłożyła kieliszek na bok i odwróciła się w stronę wejścia.

- Przyszli goście – oświadczył stojący w drzwiach skrzat domowy.

- Wpuść ich.

Dafne wstała od stołu, a drugi skrzat zniknął na znak jej ręki, żeby powrócić za chwilę z większą ilością kieliszków.

Nott i Vincent weszli do środka, witani przez Dafne szerokim uśmiechem. Dafne zawsze trochę zbyt bardzo przejmowała się funkcją gospodyni, pomyślała Millicent. Z drugiej strony, było to całkiem zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę, że zarządzała tym domem od dwunastego roku życia i niejednokrotnie musiała różnym ludziom udowadniać, że sama poradzi sobie doskonale. Została jej po tamtym okresie, pewna nadmierna drobiazgowość.

Nott i Vincent oddali tymczasem swoje peleryny skrzatom i zasiedli przy stole. Vincent uśmiechnął się do Millicent niepewnie na powitanie. Odpowiedziała skinieniem głowy. Ślizgoni nigdy nie powinni być zbyt wylewni.

- Przynosimy dary – powiedział Nott do Dafne z nutką ironii, wkładając rękę do wewnętrznej kieszeni. - Zafundował nam to pewien Mugol z bogatą piwniczką.

Millicent patrzyła jak Nott wyjmuje po kolei kilka butelek wina i powiększa je z powrotem do oryginalnych rozmiarów.

- Jemu to i tak się już nie przyda – dodał Nott i otworzył zaklęciem pierwszą butelkę.

Millicent upiła łyk. Wino było rzeczywiście bardzo dobre. Lepsze nawet od tego, które podała Dafne. Starała się nie myśleć o tym, że jego poprzedni właściciel już nie oddycha. Nie było sensu katować się wyrzutami sumienia, szczególnie z powodu czegoś, czemu sama nie była winna. Zaczynała już nawet nabierać wprawy w ignorowaniu takich kwestii.

- Ktoś wie, gdzie jest Blaise? – zapytała po chwili Dafne, zerkając na zegar. Nott pokręcił przecząco głową. - Miło by było gdyby się raczył zjawić zanim się upiję.

- Jest w Maryport – powiedział niespodziewanie Vincent. - Z Gregorym i Tracey.

- To już wiem, że nie będzie w najlepszym nastroju – skomentowała Dafne.

- To może my się jednak napijmy.

Millicent nie była może wielką miłośniczką picia, ale nie miała ochoty rozmawiać o Goyle'u, Tracy i wszystkim tym, co powoduje, że Blaise się spóźnia. Ta noc będzie bolesna i bez tego.

Nott skinął głową w jej kierunku, przyznając jej rację i uniósł kieliszek w górę.

- Proponuję toast – powiedział. - Za kobietę, która miała odwagę się nie kłaniać.

Szkło stuknęło o szkło i kieliszki zostały opróżnione w milczeniu.

Gdy wino zostało rozlane ponownie, Millicent przejęła pałeczkę i wzniosła własny toast.

- Za, kobietę, która była na tyle głupia, żeby być odważna.

Stuknęli się kieliszkami i znów popadli w milczenie. Pili powoli i równo. To głupie, że po tylu latach, nadal wierzyli, że smutki można utopić, przebiegło Millicent przez głowę.

Następna w kolejce miała być Dafne. Wszystko szło tak jak trzeba, uniosła kieliszek w górę, otworzyła usta i wtedy coś się stało i straciła opanowanie.

- Idiotka! – powiedziała gniewnie, opuszczając rękę i odstawiając kieliszek z łoskotem. - Jak mogła zrobić coś takiego?

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział, ale Dafne nie potrzebowała odpowiedzi, tylko szansy na uzewnętrznienie swojego gniewu.

- Co my jesteśmy Gryffoni? Co z naszym cholernym przetrwaniem? Jesteśmy Ślizgonami. Nie pakujemy się w przegrane sprawy!

- To może od razu powiedz, że nie stać nas na nic dobrego – odpowiedział jej chłodno Nott, a Millicent wzdrygnęła się lekko, bo wiedziała, że takie stwierdzenie tylko bardziej rozzłości jej przyjaciółkę.

Dafne zerwała się od stołu, jakby nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu.

- A stać? – zapytała, przeszywając Notta wzrokiem. - Nie wiem nawet ile osób zabiłam w tym roku, tyle ich było! Pijemy właśnie wino ukradzione człowiekowi, którego zamordowałeś!

Z każdym zdaniem jej głos wnosił się wyżej, a Nott wyglądał na coraz bardziej wściekłego.

- Goyle kroi kobiety na kawałeczki nim je zabije! – Dafne była już na prostej drodze prowadzącej do histerii. - Draco siedzi w tych swoich piwnicach i produkuje coraz straszniejsze trucizny! Co jest w tym do kurwy nędzy dobrego?

Zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, Nott trzymał już rękę na jej gardle.

- Ciszej, do cholery! – wrzasnął jej w twarz, a Millicent drgnęła chcąc ruszyć na pomoc. Vincent złapał ją za rękę i przytrzymał na miejscu. Nott tymczasem wypuścił Dafne i dodał o wiele spokojniejszym tonem - Chcesz nas wszystkich zabić? Pamiętaj, ściany miewają uszy.

Dafne oddychała ciężko usiłując złapać oddech.

- Ja... Po prostu...

Rozłożyła bezradnie ręce i opadła z powrotem na krzesło.

- Mieliśmy być tacy wspaniali... „więcej sprytu, od uczniów domów trzech"... – szepnęła do siebie, a Millicent przez chwilę wydawało się, że znów są w Hogwarcie i mają po szesnaście lat, a Tiara Przydziału śpiewa im o pojednaniu. To nie było wcale tak dawno temu.

- Mogła mi powiedzieć, przecież bym jej nie zdradziła – głos Dafne był już tak cichy, że Millicent nie była pewna, że w ogóle coś usłyszała.

- Pijmy – powiedział nagle Vincent. Wszyscy obrócili się w jego stronę. - Za, kobietę, która zrobiła coś dobrego.

Millicent przytaknęła i uniosła swój kieliszek - Za kobietę, która przyniosła chlubę naszemu Domowi.

Nott dołączył do nich szybko, Dafne zajęło to parę sekund. Pili trochę zbyt szybko i może zbyt łapczywie, ale nikt nie miał ochoty przerwać milczenia. Skrzaty domowe dolewały im wina i czas mijał niepostrzeżenie.

Aż w końcu, Dafne westchnęła, uśmiechając się po chwili krótko i nerwowo.

- No przynajmniej teraz to wszystko powinno się szybko skończyć – powiedziała przeczesując włosy dłonią. - Bez dostępu do informacji długo nie wytrzymają.

Nott wyglądał jakby nie był pewien czy chce coś powiedzieć.

- O co chodzi? – rzuciła Dafne w jego stronę, bezwiednie dotykając ręką szyi.

- Chodzą plotki, że oni mają jednak dostęp do informacji.

- Kolejny szpieg?

- Ponoć – Nott potrząsnął ramionami, jakby uważał to za nieistotne, ale i tak nikogo to nie zmyliło. - Nikt nie jest dokładnie pewny o co chodzi, bo ten domniemany szpieg pojawił się zaraz po śmierci Pansy.

- Zgłosił się na ochotnika, czy jak? – zapytała Millicent z niedowierzaniem

- A skąd my wiemy o tym szpiegu? – zapytała nagle Dafne marszcząc brwi.

- Podobno my też mamy swojego szpiega po ich stronie – odpowiedział znowu Nott i Millicent pomyślała, że on wie o tym wszystkim zdecydowanie za dużo. - Kogoś całkiem skutecznego.

- Podobno? – zapytał Vincent, który do tej pory zachowywał milczenie.

- Podobno – odparł Nott rozkładając ręce.

Dafne posłała zaniepokojone spojrzenie zegarowi, a potem dała znak skrzatom i kieliszki zostały napełnione ponownie.

- Zabijcie mnie, ale nic nie rozumiem z tego, co się ostatnio dzieje – powiedziała w końcu. - Twierdza Marad?

- Powrót do korzeni? – zaproponowała Millicent bez przekonania.

- Powrót powrotem, ale nie po to nam wojna domowa, żebyśmy się na Bliski Wschód przenosili.

- Może to nie my się mamy tam przenieść, tylko coś ma być przyniesione do nas – zaproponował Nott.

- Ale tam przecież nic nie ma – zaooponował Dafne. - Ruiny i kamienie.

- I Niniwa.

Wszyscy zamilkli na chwilę i skupili wzrok na Notcie, który odstawił kieliszek i patrzył na nich spokojnie. Dafne jako pierwsza odzyskała równowagę.

- I co jeszcze? Księga Kłamstw? – Zapytała drwiąco. - Bądźmy poważni.

Nikt się nie uśmiechnął. Nott pochylił się w stronę Dafne z całkiem poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

- A czemu nie? _I odszedł Anrafel, Lugal-Marad, z miasta zwanego Rebelią i nigdy nie powrócił_ – zacytował.

- _I odparł Strażnik Ogrodów - Ten, Którego Słowa Są Ciemne, zostawił u nas Księgę i nam powierzył jej ochronę _– dodała Dafne. - I co z tego? To są teksty z przed tysiąca lat.

Odpowiedź nigdy nie nadeszła, bo skrzat domowy zawiadomił właśnie o przybyciu Blaise'a, co skutecznie przerwało dyskusję. Co nie oznacza, że Blaise już od progu nie zorientował się, że coś się stało.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał, siadając pomiędzy Dafne i Millicent.

- Nott opowiada bajki – odparła Dafne nonszalancko.

- Raczej koszmary – poprawił ją Vincent.

Nott skrzywił się i upił kolejny łyk z prawie pustego kieliszka. Millicent pomyślała, że wszyscy są już prawdopodobnie przynajmniej trochę pijani.

- Powiedziałem tylko, że w Dawnym Kraju, jest coś więcej niż piasek i ruiny – powiedział Nott. - Na przykład Księga Kłamstw.

Blaise patrzył na niego przez chwilę bez słowa.

- Cóż, przyznam, że osobiście mam nadzieję, że Księga Kłamstw to tylko bajka, a Voldemort wziął sobie urlop, żeby się trochę opalić – powiedział w końcu, kończąc wypowiedź zmęczonym półuśmiechem.

Millicent odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy Nott odwzajemnił ten półuśmiech. Koniec kłótni. I dobrze. Nie wypada się kłócić, w wieczór Czuwania.

- Masz – powiedziała Dafne, podając Blaise'owi wino. - Jesteś o przynajmniej trzysta kieliszków w tyle.

Gdy Blaise pił wino, Dafne wyjęła pięć niebieskich świec. Zaklęcie lewitujące zawiesiło je ponad blatem stołu.

Millicent była w życiu na kilku Czuwaniach. Większość z nich nie miała wiele wspólnego z tym, czym naprawdę powinno być Czuwanie. Do tej pory pamiętała jak oglądała przez szparę Czuwanie ku czci jej własnej matki i znudzoną twarz własnego ojca. Tamto Czuwanie trwało może ze cztery godziny i nie powiedziano na nim ani jednego prawdziwego słowa na temat Melisende McMilan Bulstrode. To Czuwanie miało wyglądać inaczej.

Kieliszki i wino zniknęły ze stołu.

Na znak dany przez Dafne, unieśli różdżki i zapalili świece. Miały płonąć przez całą noc. Kiedyś świece zmieniano, ale teraz wystarczyło jedno zaklęcie, żeby mogły płonąć w nieskończoność.

Kur zabrzmiał swoim charakterystycznym, melodyjnym zaśpiewem.

_da-ri kur-niserin-na, pirin zalag, pirin zalag_

_da-ri kur-niserin-na, dili-du-a, dili-du_

Niekończąca się góra porośnięta cedrami, las światła.

Idę sam.

Nim nadejdzie ranek, opowiedzą płomieniom o tym kim była Pansy Parkinson Malfoy. Opowiedzą jej historię, żeby przetrwała w ogniu który nigdy tak naprawdę nie zgaśnie. A gdy słońce przebije się przez kotary, wykonają znak iszat i zgaszą płomienie.

A potem wrócą na wojnę, którą woleliby przegrać.

**c.d.n.**

W skrócie, bo nie chcę zajmować miejsca:

Kur – (sum.) góra, w mitologii symbol zaświatów

_da-ri kur-niserin-na _itd. to śpiewany po sumeryjsku kawałek piosenki pt „The Mountain" (Dave Carter & Tracy Grammer), który sobie pożyczyłam.

Marad oznacza rebelię albo bunt.

Niniwa była trzecią stolicą Asyrii, niektórzy twierdzą, że także miejscem gdzie rosły słynne ogrody Seramidy.

Iszat to ogień, a _Ana darim iszatim_ oznacza ku/do wiecznego ognia i jest odpowiednikiem naszego „pokój jego duszy". Znak iszat funkcjonuje tu jak u nas znak krzyża.

Niebieski jest np. w Iranie znakiem żałoby

Anrafel, którego Midrasz utożsamia z Nimrodem (władcą Marad), jest opisywany jako "ten, którego słowa są ciemne/mroczne".

Przy okazji, może od razu się przyznam, że nie studjuję arabistyki, ani nic takiego, więc mogę coś zdrowo knocić. Sprawdzałam wszystko parę razy, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. W każdym razie to i tak nie ma być starożytna Asyria i pochodne, ale magiczna wersja starożytnej Asyrii, więc ... ;)

Wszystkie znaki życia dawane autorce tego fika są mile widziane ;)


	4. Kawa i garść wspomnień

**Ostrzeżenie:** To jest bardzo spokojny rozdział, w którym niewiele się dzieje, bo musiałam przedstawić parę osób („niestety" ten fik ma ogromną „obsadę"). Więcej odpowiedzi (i akcji) będzie w następnym rozdziale, który powinien być gotowy za kilka dni. W każdym razie, proszę nie bić.

--------//

-------//

**Nessarose i Księga Kłamstw**

**Rozdział trzeci – „Kawa i garść wspomnień"**

„ _- Mogłabym być dobra – powiedziała, odchylając się do tyłu. – gdybym cię nie spotkała. _

_Jego uśmiech był drwiący i niemiły. _

_- Nie bądź niemądra. W życiu spotkałaś tysiące ludzi. Czemu to mnie miałaby przypaść cała wina?_

_Przyglądała mu się przez chwilę bez słowa, uważnie i beznamiętnie, jak jakiemuś robakowi ukrytemu pod szkłem. _

_- Nie wszyscy czują potrzebę kontrolowania wszystkich dookoła. _

_Jej mąż wyprostował się i nachylił w jej stronę. Ich twarze dzielił może centymetr odległości. _

_- Szukasz wymówek – powiedział jej tym samym głosem, którym kiedyś ją uwiódł. - Każda osoba, którą spotykamy to potencjalna zmiana, propozycja na przyszłość. Ale to ty, nikt inny, dokonujesz wyboru. I tylko siebie możesz winić za swoje błędy. " _

Uri Hazel, „Małżeństwo, albo historia pewnej zbrodni"

_11 lutego 1999, Grimmauld Place, Londyn_

Przez całą drogę Hermiona biła się z myślami i im bliżej była celu, tym bardziej była przekonana, że popełnia błąd i natychmiast powinna zawrócić. Pewność dopadła ją jakieś pięć kroków przed ulicą, na której mieszkał Harry.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to był najlepszy pomysł – oświadczyła stanowczo, zatrzymując się na środku chodnika.

Chris obejrzała się za siebie i poprawiła plecak. Nie na wiele się to zdało, bo i tak zsunął się jej z ramienia niemal natychmiast.

- Ale dlaczego i o co chodzi właściwie? – zapytała, próbując zmusić plecak do trzymania się ramienia.

- Słuchaj, lubię Harry'ego, ale jestem zmęczona i chyba nie będę dziś dobrym towarzystwem – zaczęła Hermiona, przepraszającym tonem. - No i tak w sumie, to ja praktycznie go nie znam...

Plecak opadł na chodnik wydając z siebie dość dziwny dźwięk. Chris spojrzała najpierw na plecak, potem na Hermionę i zrobiła zrezygnowaną minę.

- Albo nowe ramie, albo nowy plecak – wymamrotała, podnosząc plecak z ziemi i chwytając go za rączkę. Tym razem nawet nie próbowała zarzucać go na ramię.

- Czy nikt ci jeszcze nie powiedział, że to byłoby o wiele prostsze gdyby ten plecak miał dwa ramiączka? – zapytała Hermiona, mierząc zdezelowany plecak niechętnym wzrokiem.

- Czy nikt ci jeszcze nie powiedział, że jak będziesz unikać ludzi, to się na pewno z nikim nie zaprzyjaźnisz?

Hermiona skrzywiła się nieznacznie.

- Jednak ktoś ci mówił. Kto?

- Pani MacGonagall – przyznała Hermiona bez entuzjazmu. - Moja...wychowawczyni.

- No i?

- No i podziękowałam jej za dobrą radę.

Uśmiechnęły się do siebie, jedna krzywo i ironicznie, druga ciepło i ze zrozumieniem. Chris zgubiła uśmiech i przyjrzała się Hermionie spod wpół przymkniętych powiek.

- Co?

- Nic – odparła Chris, kręcąc przecząco głową. – Tylko...

Znowu przerwała na chwilę, jakby zastanawiała się nad czymś poważnym.

- Nie chciałam ci o tym mówić, bo w sumie to...no, ale... Sprawa wygląda tak, że my tam idziemy nie tylko po to, żeby się najeść za wsze czasy. Idziemy tam też po to, żeby Harry nie miał czasu myśleć.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Chris patrzyła wyczekująco, a Hermiona gorączkowo usiłowała sobie przypomnieć, co takiego mogło się stać Harry'emu. Nic jej jednak nie chciało oświecić.

- Ta cholera Peter go rzucił – wyjaśniła w końcu Chris nie doczekawszy się zrozumienia ze strony Hermiony. - Coś na temat tego, że tak będzie dla nich obojga lepiej, ale jeśli mnie zapytasz o zdanie, to pewnie jest jakiś bardziej odpowiedni pan na horyzoncie. Musimy postawić Harry'ego na tyle na nogi, żeby nie zrobił nic głupiego, jak wreszcie się dowie, że jego niedoszłe szczęście pofrunęło w inne objęcia.

Hermiona nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Chris nie miała najlepszego mniemania o swoim przyjacielu. Nie dość, że uznała, że chłopak rzucił go dla innego, to jeszcze była pewna, że Harry nie zareaguje na tą wiadomość spokojnie.

- To tym bardziej powinnaś iść tam sama – powiedziała w końcu, nie chcąc się wdawać w głębsze dyskusje. Nikt nie mógł od niej wymagać, żeby pocieszała chłopaka, o którym nawet nie wiedziała, że jest gejem. Przecież ona go widziała trzy, góra cztery razy. To trochę mało poważne. Chris miała na ten temat chyba inne zdanie, bo zaprotestowała dość gwałtownie i dość głośno.

- Właśnie, że nie – krzyknęła niemal, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku niczemu winnych przechodniów. - Jak będę sama, to będzie kryzys i zgrzytanie zębów, a przy tobie, to on się będzie akurat na tyle pilnować, żeby się nie załamać.

Logika. Hermiona zawsze miała słabość do logiki. Logicznym argumentom trudno się oprzeć, bo ciężko w nich znaleźć błąd.

- Ale jak nie zadziała, to nie będzie na mnie – powiedziała w końcu, cały czas myśląc o tym, że ta cała wizyta najprawdopodobniej będzie straszną katastrofą.

- Pewnie, że nie – obiecała jej Chris, uśmiechając się promieniście.

Reszta drogi spełzła Hermionie nad zastanawianiem się, co ona tak właściwie robi, a Chris na długim monologu pełnym dygresji. Hermiona nie bardzo się temu wszystkiemu przysłuchiwała, traktowała to raczej jako element tła, wydając z siebie co jakiś czas odgłosy, które świadczyć miały o tym, że słucha niezmiernie uważnie.

Monolog urwał się jednak niespodziewanie i nagle zapadła cisza.

- To tu – oświadczyła Chris z trochę zbyt wielką satysfakcją, a Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że najwyraźniej dotarły tam, gdzie trzeba. A potem spojrzała na dom.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślała sobie, że ten, który wymyślił, że pomaluje dom na takie, a nie inne kolory, był najwyraźniej jakimś bardzo, ale to bardzo chorym na głowę daltonistą. Potem zastanawiała się przez kilka sekund jak to się stało, że Urząd Miasta wydał zezwolenie na ten rodzaj kolorystyki, a chwilę później zupełnie zapomniała o kolorach, bo wreszcie dostrzegła to, co ukrywało się pod nimi, czyli sam dom. Pierwsze skojarzenie zawiodło ją do czytanych w dzieciństwie historii o duchach i gotyckich domostwach. Drugie do Edgara Allana Poe. Trzecie do „Zagłady domu Usherów". W tym mniej więcej momencie uznała, że musi swoje zdumienie jakoś uzewnętrznić.

- Na Me...Matkę Boską, łaski pełną – powiedziała w przestrzeń, w ostatniej chwili zmieniając Merlina, na Matkę Boską, całkowicie świadoma, że brzmi jak osoba, która uciekła właśnie z epoki wiktoriańskiej.

- Ładne domostwo, co nie? – Chris chyba lubiła patrzeć jakie wrażenie robi na ludziach pierwsze spotkanie z tym domem, bo uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. - Jak jakaś ilustracja do powieści gotyckiej pomalowana na kolorowo przez przedszkolaka.

Hermiona pomyślała, że jej ten dom przypominał raczej stary cmentarz, na którym wyżywała się banda chuliganów, mających dostęp do podejrzanie dużej ilości farby. Nagle coś ją tknęło.

- A Harry nie studiuje przypadkiem malarstwa? – zapytała, myśląc, że jeśli to jest dzieło Harry'ego, to przyjaciel Chris nigdy nie zyska sławy jako artysta. Tego była pewna.

- Grafikę, ale nie bój się, to nie jego dzieło – Chris machnęła od niechcenia ręką. - To Syriusz wyżywał się na gargulcach.

Hermiona spojrzała na wspomniane gargulce, które mieniły się wszelkimi kolorami tęczy.

- Syriusz? – zapytała, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć kim ta osoba miałaby być.

- Matka, ojciec i starszy brat w jednym – wyjaśniła spokojnie Chris. - Wychowuje Harry'ego od dziecka. Formalnie to chyba jakiś daleki kuzyn jego matki.

- A co z jego rodzicami?

- Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym – powiedziała Chris, przybierając poważniejszy wyraz twarzy. - Tylko on przeżył. Została mu po tym wypadku taka śmieszna zygzakowata blizna.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, przeglądając w pamięci folder mentalny oznaczony hasłem „Harry – wygląd".

- Nie pamiętam nic takiego.

Chris uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

- Ja się w ogóle dziwię, że ty cokolwiek zauważyłaś pod tymi włosami.

- Nie jest tak źle.

- Przekaże Harry'emu, że tak twierdzisz. Będziesz pierwszą osobą, która dostrzegła w jego fryzurze coś pozytywnego.

Chris odwróciła się do drzwi, złapała za ciężką, mosiężną kołatkę i energicznie zapukała do drzwi. Dźwięk, który się rozległ, był rodem z tanich horrorów puszczanych o nieziemskich porach, a Hermiona przyjrzała się bliżej kołatce. Miała kształt zwiniętego węża. Uroczo, pomyślała, usiłując odżegnać od siebie wszystkie skojarzenia ze Slytherinem, chociaż nie było to łatwe. Cały ten dom przypominał jej miejscami domy rodzin czystej krwi. Było w nim coś z gruntu podobnego, wbrew pozorom nie w gargulcach, ale raczej w układzie okien i specyficznej mieszance stylów architektonicznych. I czymś jeszcze, co Hermiona odbierała podświadomie, ale czego nie umiała nazwać po imieniu. Przeklęła w duchu moment, kiedy porzuciła „Magiczną architekturę" La Rosy na rzecz kolejnego tomu „Historii ustawodawstwa brytyjskiego". Teraz będzie ją to męczyć póki nie odgrzebie tej książki i nie znajdzie odpowiedzi.

Chris przerwała jej rozmyślania stukając do drzwi po raz kolejny, tym razem bardziej natarczywie. Echo wewnątrz domu znów dało o sobie znać, ale nikt na nie reagował na ten dość w sumie donośny dźwięk.

Hermiona miała właśnie zasugerować powrót do domu, kiedy Chris złapała za klamkę i otworzyła drzwi.

- Nie mają zamków?

Chris wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mówiłam Harry'emu ze trzy tysiące razy, że ktoś im w biały dzień cały dom wyniesie, ale Syriusz ponoć twierdzi, że żaden złodziej nie jest na tyle odważny, żeby się tu włamywać. Może i ma rację, bo jeszcze nie słyszałam, żeby im coś zniknęło.

Gdy już przekroczyły próg, Hermiona zaczęła rozglądać się po domu, usiłując to robić niezbyt ostentacyjnie. Wrażenie powinowactwa z magicznym światem uparcie dawało o sobie znać, chociaż Hermiona była pewna, że w najbliższej okolicy nie ma nawet skry magii. Tyle nauczono ją już rozpoznawać i jak wszystkie lekcje, także i tę Hermiona przyswoiła doskonale. Perfekcjonizm to choroba, męczący i wyczerpujący nawyk, a według niektórych nawet wada. Hermiona pamiętała jednak co powiedział jej kiedyś profesor Lupin, perfekcjonizm to coś, co może sprawi, że przeżyjesz tę wojnę.

Chris prowadziła ją przez zacienione, ale zadziwiająco czyste korytarze. Mijały rzędy masywnych, drewnianych drzwi i mnóstwo dziecinnych obrazków w kolorowych ramkach. W połowie drogi pojawił się odgłos jakiejś mgliście znajomej melodii i Chris ruszyła jej tropem jak myśliwski pies. Na końcu drogi znalazły dużą, przestronną kuchnię pełną sosnowych mebli, nie pasujących do siebie przedmiotów i muzyki płynącej z głośników. W powietrzu unosił się jakiś przyjemny zapach, a na środku pomieszczenia stał ciemnowłosy mężczyzna w wytartych dżinsach, przyglądający się piekarnikowi z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

Chris zatrzymała się i zapukała mocno w framugę.

- Dzień dobry, można?

Mężczyzna obrócił się gwałtownie w ich stronę. Miał może trzydzieści parę, góra czterdzieści lat, jasne oczy i odrobinę za długie czarne włosy. Był też, Hermiona ma ochotę kopnąć się mocno za tą nieproszoną myśl, całkiem przystojny.

- O, pasożyty przyszły – rzucił mężczyzna posyłając w ich kierunku rozbrajający uśmiech. – Jedną znam, ale kim jest ta druga?

Z każdym słowem zbliżał się coraz bardziej w ich stronę, aż w końcu stanął tuż przed Hermioną.

- To jest Hermiona Granger, moja współlokatorka – przedstawia ją Chris, a Hermiona miała nadzieję, że się nie rumieni.

Mężczyzna, Syriusz, Hermiona przymierzyła imię do twarzy, uśmiechnął się do niej, szczerze, ale z nutką ironii.

- Hermiona? Urocze imię.

O Boże, pomyślała Hermiona, teraz to na pewno się rumienię i on to widzi. Syriusz uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a gdzieś w tle Chris wydała z siebie dźwięk przypominający zduszony chichot.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała w końcu Hermiona, pomimo całego zmieszania. W końcu dobre maniery zobowiązują. – Miło mi pana poznać.

Syriusz skrzywił się lekko.

- Tylko bez pan, poproszę. Fakt, że Harry ma tyle lat, ile ma i tak sprawia, że czuję się jak przestarzały model.

- Model czego? – pyta Chris z zainteresowaniem i Hermiona po raz któryś pozazdrościła jej swobody, z jaką zawsze się nosiła. Nie bądź głupia, upomniała samą siebie.

- Mercedesa, a czego by innego – odpowiedział Syriusz, jakby droczył się z kimś w swoim wieku, a nie z dziewczyna o pokolenie młodszą. Jeśli zmrużyłoby się oczy, można to było nawet uznać za flirt.

Nagle Syriusz odwrócił się do Hermiony, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał.

- Mam nadzieję, że ty się moją uwaga o imieniu nie przejmujesz, co? Bo ja tak zawsze. To w sumie nic groźnego, Chris może zaświadczyć.

- Zaświadczam – potwierdziła Chris z ciepłym błyskiem w oku. - Flirtuje ze wszystkim co się rusza i nic z tego nie wynika.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami.

- No dziękuję, pani.

- Zawsze do usług.

Lubili się, oceniła Hermiona, naprawdę. To całkiem miłe. Mili ludzie, miłe relacje, miły świat.

- Gdybym miała brać to do siebie, to nie od kogoś, kto nazywa się Syriusz – skomentowała nagle, zaskakując samą siebie.

- Racja – przyznał Syriusz i wymienił z Chris spojrzenia. Hermiona po prostu wiedziała, że ich treścią jest coś a'la „podoba mi się, możesz ją zatrzymać".

- A co do imienia, to cóż ja mogę powiedzieć. – Syriusz rozłożył bezradnie ręce. - Rodzice byli hippisami. Chcieli mieć tyle dzieci, ile gwiazd jest w galaktyce Oriona. Na szczęście im nie wyszło.

Zza muzyki dobiegł ich dźwięk stada słoni zbiegającego po schodach. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się Harry.

- O jesteś, te panie są do ciebie – poinformował go Syriusz.

Harry posłał im dość blady uśmiech.

- Ja idę do pani Khan pomóc jej przy montowaniu regałów. Obiad jest gdzieś tutaj, w okolicy patelni. Ciasto jest w lodówce, razem z paroma innymi rzeczami, które możecie zjeść. Aha, i przypilnuj, żeby Hermiona została nakarmiona, wygląda jakby byle podmuch mógł ją przewrócić.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, usiłując zademonstrować swój sprzeciw wobec takich ocen, ale na nikim nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia.

- O.K.

Niemrawa odpowiedź najwyraźniej nie zadowoliła Syriusza.

- O.K.?

Harry westchnął ciężko.

- O.K. – powtórzył bardziej stanowczo. - Obiad na patelni, ciasto w lodówce, nakarmić Hermionę. Zrozumiałem.

Syriusz poklepał go po głowie, jak grzecznego pieska. Harry przewrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował tego zachowania.

- To bawcie się dobrze – rzucił im jeszcze na pożegnanie i zniknął za drzwiami.

Ktoś wydał z siebie niezbyt dyskretne chrząknięcie.

Hermiona wyrwała się z zamyślenia. Harry i Chris patrzyli na nią wyczekująco.

- Co?

- Nic – odpowiedziała Chris tonem sugerującym coś zupełnie przeciwnego. – Absolutnie nic.

_11 lutego 1999, Londyn_

Miał dwie godziny przymusowej przerwy. Jego przełożonej wystarczył tylko jeden rzut oka na jego podkrążone oczy i nieobecny wyraz twarzy, żeby uprzejmie, acz stanowczo wyprosić go z sali. Idź odpocznij, zdrzemnij się, napij kawy, zrób coś ze sobą, usłyszał, i wróć tak jakoś za dwie godziny. Nie miał więc w sumie innego wyjścia. Zarzucił wierzchnią szatę i wyszedł ze szpitala na ruchliwą ulicę. Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu usiłując zdecydować się, dokąd chce iść. Nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Miał za mało czasu, żeby wrócić do domu, za mało, żeby czymś się zająć, za mało, żeby rozważać spanie, godzinna drzemka. Jednocześnie jednak dwie godziny to trochę za dużo, żeby spędzić je stojąc przed szpitalem i wpatrując się w przestrzeń. Jego wzrok padł w końcu na szyld kawiarni po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wychodziło z niej właśnie dwóch Aurorów niosących dymiące kubki. Może napiję się kawy, pomyślał, i może przeczytam nawet jakąś gazetę.

Była to lokal nowego typu. Tradycyjne czarodziejskie kawiarnie miały ciemniejsze wnętrza i bardziej ruchliwą zastawę. Ogólnie przypominały raczej puby. Mugolskie trendy miały jednak zwyczaj przenikać do świata czarodziejów i pojawiać się w najmniej spodziewanych miejscach i tak cztery, pięć lat temu czarodziejskie kawiarnie zaczęły zmieniać się w jaśniejsze i bardziej eleganckie miejsca, które niewiele różniły się od swoich mugolskich odpowiedników. Tylko kawa była wciąż taka sama. Podawana w ciężkich kubkach, które same wracały do kawiarni po upływie doby i dla każdego inna, czuła na emocje, dzięki kropli eliksiru wynalezionego pod koniec XIX wieku przez genialnego mistrza eliksirów Erkharda. Podobno mugolskie kawiarnie miały na ścianach całe długie listy kaw do wyboru, w czarodziejskich obywało się bez tego. Każdy dostawał taką samą kawę. Wszystkie proporcje i dodatki, cukier, bita śmietana, smakowe syropy czy mleko, zmieniały się pod wpływem potrzeb i emocji klienta. W pewnym sensie każdy kubek kawy stawiał w kilka sekund profesjonalną diagnozę psychiatryczną. Potomkowie Mistrza Erkharda nadal zarabiali na tym wszystkim miliony.

Neville Longbottom zapłacił za swoją porcję kawy i spojrzał z ciekawością na swój kubek. Po chwili pojawiła się na nim prawdziwa góra bitej śmietany. Był niemal pewien, że w jego kawie będzie też dużo mleka i cukru. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Mijająca go czarownica w średnim wieku zerknęła na jego kubek, a potem poklepała go lekko po ramieniu. Zanim odeszła, wymamrotała jeszcze coś o biednym, młodym człowieku i Neville postanowił zaszyć się w jakimś dalszym zakątku kawiarni zanim ktoś inny uzna, że potrzeba mu pocieszenia. Wyśledził właśnie pusty, odosobniony stolik, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię.

- Neville? – młody mężczyzna siedzący kilka stolików dalej podniósł się z miejsca. – To ty?

- Neville zmarszczył brwi usiłując dopasować twarz mężczyzny do jakiegoś wspomnienia. Minęło kilka sekund nim jego zmęczony umysł połączył wszystkie kropki.

- Zachary – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się na tyle, na ile było go stać przy całym tym zmęczeniu. Dopiero teraz, gdy zobaczył Zachariasza Smitha pierwszy raz po niemal trzech latach, zdał sobie sprawę, że zdążył się stęsknić za rozmowami z tym wiecznie sceptycznym Puchonem.

- Wiedziałem, że to ty – oświadczył Zachariasz z satysfakcją. - Co tak stoisz? Siadaj.

Neville nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko dosiąść się do stolika, przy którym siedział Zachary.

- Nie byłem pewien czy to rzeczywiście ty, bo trochę się zmieniłeś

Neville przytaknął. Dość często ostatnio to słyszał. Większość jego starych znajomych najwyraźniej spodziewała się, że zostanie pucułowatym, niskim dzieciakiem do końca życia.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – usłyszał po chwili.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się co odpowiedzieć.

- Bo jestem zmęczony – odpowiedział w końcu wprost. – Pracuję w Świętym.

- Walentym, Mikołaju..?

Neville uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Przepraszam, przyzwyczaiłem się do tego ich miedzyszpitalnego żargonu. Pracuję w szpitalu St.Mungo – Zachariasz odruchowo zerknął przez szybę w stronę rzeczonej instytucji. - Właśnie mam przerwę.

- No tak, podejrzewam, że wy tam ostatnio macie całkiem sporo roboty. – Zachary odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Neville'a. – Nie przypuszczałem, że zostaniesz uzdrowicielem – dodał, po chwili namysłu. - Celowałem gdzieś w stronę zawodu bardziej bezpośrednio związanego z roślinami.

To też słyszał całkiem często. Chór zdziwionych głosów informujących go o tym, że nigdy nie przypuszczano, że Neville Longbottom, szkolna ciamajda nr 1, mógłby pracować w tak odpowiedzialnym zawodzie. Nigdy nie należał przecież do tych dobrze rokujących na przyszłość. Powstrzymał się jednak przed rzuceniem jakiejś ostrej odpowiedzi. Zachariasz nie miał nic złego na myśli. Neville znał go na tyle, żeby być tego pewnym. Należał do tych niewielu ludzi, z którymi Neville dobrze dogadywał się w szkole. Jednym z tych niewielu, którzy mieli w ogóle dla niego czas.

Neville przyjrzał się swoim dłoniom. Powiedzieć czy nie powiedzieć? A jeśli powiedzieć to ile?

- Pamiętasz jak na herbologii wyszło kiedyś, że potrafię jakoś wyczuć, która roślina uschnęła na dobre, a która jeszcze odbije?

- Pamiętam, Sprout była zachwycona. Wróżyła ci błyskotliwą karierę.

Neville upił łyk kawy. Niech będzie prawda. Cała. I tak nie miał siły na wymyślanie kłamstw.

- No i miałem tę karierę robić, ale po tym jak Śmierciożercy znów się pojawili, przyszła do mnie pewna kobieta. Danielle Clifford.

- Dyrektora St.Mungo – dopowiedział Zachariasz.

- Właśnie. Słyszała o moim tzw. „talencie" i chciała sprawdzić czy potrafiłbym czytać ludzi, tak jak czytam rośliny.

Zachariasz przyjrzał mu się spod przymrużonych powiek. Neville zastanawiał się, czy widać po nim jak źle się z tym wszystkim czuje. To nie był jego wymarzony ogród na odludziu, to było coś zupełnie innego.

- Potrafisz – stwierdził w końcu Zachariasz. Było w jego tonie coś dziwnego.

- Wiesz, jak teraz jest – zaczął Neville, czując, że musi się wytłumaczyć. - Oni z niczym już nie nadążają. Jeden atak Śmierciożerców i nagle cały szpital jest pełen śmiertelnie rannych osób. A uzdrowicieli wcale nie przybywa. Wykształcenie jednego z nich zajmuje przynajmniej pięć lat, więc...

- Merlinie...- Zachary przeczesał palcami włosy. Zbladł lekko na twarzy. - Ty im mówisz kogo można jeszcze ocalić, a kogo ...

Neville przytaknął, dziwnie uspokojony. Mógł się spodziewać, że Zachary zrozumie i że nie będzie próbował sądzić, choć może powinien. Istniał przecież powód, dla którego o tym, co on naprawdę robi w St.Mungo wiedziało tylko kilka osób.

- Wiem co sobie myślisz. To trochę okrutne.

- Ja...- Zachary zawiesił głos, patrząc na niego trochę bezradnie.

- Ja się zgadzam– powiedział Neville wpatrując się beznamiętnie w swoją kawę. - Tylko, że czasami po prostu tak jest lepiej. – Pod górą bitej śmietany ukrywała się blada mocha z dodatkami. Neville nie był pewien czy w jego kawie została w ogóle jeszcze jakaś kawa. Zastanawiał się, co to oznacza. - Statystyki nie kłamią. Podobno teraz przeżywa więcej osób, bo...

- Nie marnują czasu? – zaproponował Zachary.

- Strasznie to brzmi, co?

- Owszem – usłyszał Neville. Czekał na coś jeszcze, ale nic więcej nie nadeszło. Przez chwilę obaj patrzyli mierzyli się wzrokiem ponad wypolerowanym blatem stołu. Neville nie umiał powiedzieć, co Zachary o tym wszystkim sądzi. Miał nadzieję, że nie było w tym wszystkim niechęci.

Nie ważne, pomyślał, nie można zmusić ludzi do mówienia. A własne sumienie i tak wystarczająco mi dokucza.

Wziął głęboki oddech.

- A w między czasie pomagam uzdrowicielom – powiedział, zmieniając ton na lżejszy i upijając trochę ze swojej nieprzyzwoicie jasnej kawy. - Sporo się uczę. Pomagam ludziom. A co u ciebie?

Zachary sięgnął po swój kubek.

- W sumie nic nowego.

Neville zmarszczył lekko brwi.

- Wiem, że to koszmarne, ale ja zupełnie nie pamiętam, gdzie pracujesz.

Zachary upił kolejny łyk i odstawił kawę na stół. Usta ułożył w lekko ironiczny uśmiech.

- Może dlatego, że ja ci nigdy nie powiedziałem, gdzie pracuję.

- To może być to – przytaknął zgodnie Neville, obserwując uważnie jak Zachary bije się z myślami.

- Niewymowni – powiedział w końcu, a Neville odchylił się lekko do tyłu na krześle.

Niewymowni. Najbardziej tajemnicza grupa zawodowa w czarodziejskim świecie. Widywał ich czasem w szpitalu, chociaż rzadziej niż Aurorów, których na każdym oddziale zawsze było przynajmniej kilku. Ostatnio wszędzie było ich pełno. Patroli za oknami i rannych w szpitalach. Tylko, że Aurora można było rozpoznać na pierwszy rzut oka, a Niewymowni ukrywali się zazwyczaj w tłumie, a gdy trafiali do szpitala, wtedy najczęściej nie było już dla nich ratunku. Czymkolwiek się dokładnie nie zajmowali, musiało to bardzo doskwierać Śmierciożercom, bo jeszcze nie widział Niewymownego, który umarł by od jednego zaklęcia. O nie, oni do szpitala trafiali zawsze z ranami po wielogodzinnych torturach.

- Nie wyglądam? – zapytał Zachary, mylnie interpretując milczenie Neville'a.

- Z nas dwóch to ty chyba lepiej wiesz, jak Niewymowni wyglądają.

- No, w sumie – przyznał Zachary. - W każdym razie, sam rozumiesz, że o mojej pracy sobie raczej nie porozmawiamy.

- Ale coś się chyba poza pracą u ciebie dzieje, co?

Reakcja na to pytanie była bardzo interesująca. Zachary spuścił głowę i zarumienił się jak podlotek. Neville nie widział czegoś takiego od czasu, gdy trzynastoletni Zachry zadurzył się po uszy w starszej o trzy lata Angelinie.

- Masz kogoś – powiedział, dziwnie zadowolony. Prawie tak, jakby sam był zakochany.

Zachary spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się, lekko zażenowany. Neville pomyślał, że to niesamowite, że coś dobrego dzieje się jednak na świecie w tych czasach. Pomimo wszystko. To pocieszające, że w środku tej całej historii można po prostu wyjść i się zakochać. A potem zachowywać się jak uczniak i rumienić bez przyczyny.

- Kto to? – zapytał w końcu, trochę nawet zbyt ciekawy. Chciał wiedzieć więcej. Dotknąć tego zwyczajnego świata i zabrać jego część ze sobą. - Znam ją?

- Pamiętasz Lunę?

Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Gdy się raz poznało Lunę, to potem ciężko było ją zapomnieć.

- Lovegood?

Zachary przytaknął.

- Spotkałem ją na jednym z tych idiotycznych przyjęć upamiętniających zwycięstwo nad Grinwaldem. Okropne nudy.

Neville nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

- Byłem na jednym dwa lata temu. Usnąłem na piątym przemówieniu.

- Dużo nie straciłeś. Nie wiem kiedy oni wreszcie wpadną na to, że po trzech godzinach wysłuchiwania tego podnoszącego na duchu bełkotu to nikomu się już nie chce tańczyć.

Wymienili pełne zrozumienia spojrzenia. Przyjęcia upamiętniające zwycięstwo nad Grinwaldem były wręcz legendarne. Propagandowa machina, którą Ministerstwo puściło w ruch kilka lat temu była absolutnie pozbawiona finezji. Zamiast rozsądnej odpowiedzi na hasło powrotu do tradycji, którym szafowała strona Voldemorta, Ministerstwo oferowało nudne wykłady, pełne pompy przyjęcia i gloryfikację dawnych zwycięstw. Nie przeszkadzało im nawet to, że Dumbledore kategorycznie odmawiał brania udziału w tej szopce. Po prostu świętowali dalej zwycięstwo, bez człowieka, który im je zapewnił.

- W każdym razie zostałem tam zaciągnięty przez Katie Bell, która nie miała z kim iść – dodał Zachary, przerywając Neville'wi rozmyślania. - Luna siedziała prawie dokładnie przede mną, ale szczerze mówiąc na początku w ogóle jej nie zauważyłem. I nagle, w samym środku jednego z tych przemówień, odwróciła się do mnie, taka ładna, drobna, długowłosa blondynka, i posłała mi czarujący uśmiech.

Jakby w odpowiedzi, Zachary uśmiechnął się sam do siebie z całkowicie rozmarzoną miną. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się i wrócił do tematu.

- A potem powiedziała, że czerwony to dla mnie kolor śmiertelny i odwróciła się z powrotem. Tak po prostu.

No tak, Luna jak to Luna. Neville do tej pory pamiętał jak podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego wmówiła wszystkim, z Cedrykiem włącznie, że jednym z zadań będzie walka z armią zmutowanych zombich. Jej argumenty nie były może strasznie przekonujące, ale niezwykle sugestywne, a reszty dokonała bardzo ludzka skłonność do plotkowania. W efekcie Cedryk był jedynym z zawodników, który poczuł ulgę, gdy okazało się, że ma się zmierzyć _jedynie_ ze zwykłym smokiem.

- Najlepsze, że zajęło mi dobre piętnaście minut dojście do tego skąd ja ją znam – powiedział Zachary, jakby w odpowiedzi na rozmyślania Neville'a. - To nie było aż takie oczywiste.

- Bardzo się zmieniła?

- Wyładniała.

Rumieniec pojawił się ponownie. W trochę bardziej bladej wersji, ale nadal rozpoznawalny. Neville uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale.

- Zawsze była ładna.

- Ale teraz jest piękna – oświadczył Zachary stanowczo, a potem najwyraźniej dotarło do niego, co powiedział, bo schował głowę w dłoniach. - Rany, źle ze mną, co?

Neville roześmiał się.

- Nie. Tak. Może. Nie wiem, ale to całkiem urocze.

Zachary wydał z siebie niezbyt cichy jęk.

- Jeszcze lepiej. Teraz jestem uroczy. Tylko tego mi brakowało.

Neville postanowił się nad nim zlitować.

- Powiedz mi lepiej jak przeszedłeś od zabójczych kolorów do sfery romantycznej.

Zachary wyjrzał zza dłoni.

- Jak już doszedłem do tego, że to była Luna, a gość przestał gadać, podszedłem do niej i zapytałem o co jej chodziło. Oczywiście niczego się nie dowiedziałem. – Nie wyglądał, jakby ten fakt mu przeszkadzał. - Powiedziała mi mnóstwo różnych rzeczy, z których nic absolutnie nie wynikało, zatańczyliśmy ze trzy razy, poznałem ze trzysta teorii spiskowych. A potem Katie zrobiła mi awanturę i wróciliśmy do domu.

Neville odczekał chwilę, ale Zachary chyba zamilkł na dobre.

- I... – zaproponował, czując się trochę jak uczestnik zebrania małomiasteczkowych plotkarek.

- I na tym miało się skończyć - dokończył za niego Zachary. – Tylko, że jakoś ciągle wracałem myślami do tych wszystkich idiotycznych teorii, a Katie i ja coraz częściej się kłóciliśmy. Jedno z drugim nie miało chyba wiele wspólnego, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nadchodziły jej urodziny i postanowiłem ją przebłagać jakimś drogim prezentem i romantyczną kolacją.

- Naiwniak.

- Mądrala. No ale akurat tu masz rację – przyznał Zachary niechętnie. - Krótko rzecz ujmując, prezent był mocno nie trafiony, choć nadal nie mam pojęcia czemu. Wyrzuciła mnie z domu, tak jak stałem, na deszcz. Bez różdżki.

Neville uniósł lekko brwi. Jego doświadczenie w kwestiach damsko-męskich mogło być znikome, ale nawet on wiedział, że kobiety nie robią takich scen zupełnie bez powodu.

- Coś ty jej kupił?

- Sukienkę – odparł Zachary tonem kogoś, kto nigdy nie zrozumiał o co chodziło. - W sklepie powiedzieli, że to szczyt marzeń każdej kobiety. Kosztowała mnie pół pensji.

Przez chwilę obaj kontemplowali tę tajemnicę w milczeniu.

- W każdym razie, kiedy tak szedłem ulicą i mokłem w najlepsze – wznowił po chwili Zachary - znowu spotkałem Lunę. Miała parasolkę i dodatkowe wiadomości na temat najnowszych teorii spiskowych, a dalej już jakoś poszło.

- A dokąd doszło?

- Dotąd, że zastanawiam się ostatnio, czy nie poprosić jej o rękę.

On nie mógł nawet znaleźć dziewczyny, która zechciałaby pójść z nim na randkę, a Zachary miał zamiar się żenić. Rany.

- To daleko – skomentował w końcu.

Zachary przytaknął energicznie.

- Myślisz, że popełniam błąd?

Pytanie było dość zaskakujące. Neville przyjrzał się Zachary'emu podejrzliwie,

- Czemu mnie pytasz?

Zachary utkwił wzrok w prawie pustym kubku.

- Niektórzy twierdzą, że Luna jest szalona.

Gdzieś za tym zdaniem kryła się jakaś długa i mało przyjemna historia. Neville był pewien, że ta historia była pełna krewnych o dobrych chęciach, znajomych oferujących dobre rady i wszystkich innych ludzi, którym wydawało się, że wiedzą lepiej. Nigdy nie rozumiał skąd bierze się w ludziach to przekonanie, że oni wiedzą najlepiej, co dla kogo dobre.

- A co ty myślisz?

- Myślę, że ona jest niezwykła – powiedział Zachary patrząc na Nelville z wyrazem twarzy, który nadawał mu wygląd osoby czekającej na wyrok.

- Jedyna w swoim rodzaju? – zapytał z uśmiechem i dozą aprobaty.

Zachary wziął głęboki oddech i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Miał właśnie coś powiedzieć, kiedy zobaczył coś za plecami Neville'a i rozpromienił się, jak, nomen omen, dotknięciem magicznej różdżki.

- O wilku mowa – powiedział.

Neville odwrócił się i szybko odnalazł ją w tłumie. Zmieniła się, to prawda, wyrosła i wydoroślała, ale z drugiej strony, nadal była sobą, nadal Luną. Jej zielone palto było mugolskie, ciemnofioletowa szata czarodziejska. W pasie przewiązała się łańcuchem, na którym wisiało chyba ze sto kluczy różnej wielkości i odcieni. Kiedy się poruszała, klucze dzwoniły, wydając z siebie nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Neville był pewien, że gdyby ją o to zapytać, miała by jakieś wytłumaczenie na to, czemu nosi ze sobą ten ogromny zbiór kluczy. Był też przekonanie, że dla większości osób to wytłumaczenie nie maiłoby najmniejszego sensu. Zmieniła się, ale nadal był sobą. Może włosy nosiła dłuższe niż kiedyś, ale ludzie zerkali w jej stronę z tą samą konsternacją.

- Neville – powiedziała, gdy oderwała wzrok od twarzy Zachary'ego.

Neville uśmiechnął się do niej, uznając, że inna odpowiedź nie jest konieczna. Luna usiadła na krześle obok Zachary'ego i ścisnęła krótko jego dłoń.

- Cieszę się, że wybraliście chryzantemy – powiedziała nagle, odwracając się w stronę Neville'a. - O wiele bardziej pasują do Margaret.

Jakie chryzantemy? Jaka Margaret? Zachariasz spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną lęku i nadziei. Luna przyglądał się mu wyczekująco. Za oknem patrol Aurorów minął kawiarnię i zniknął za rogiem.

- Chryzantemy symbolizują miłość, prawdę, ale też radość odczuwaną nawet w złych czasach. Wydawało mi się, że to odpowiedni wybór - powiedział, bo nic go to nie kosztowało, a Zachary, który zaoferował mu przyjaźń, gdy nikt inny nie był zainteresowany, potrzebował kogoś, kto zaakceptuje jego wybór.

Luna rozpromieniła się, przytakując jego słowom, a Zachariasz posłał mu wdzięczne spojrzenie. Neville pomyślał, że wbrew temu co się niektórym mogło wydawać, pewnego dnia z tej dwójki będzie całkiem dobre małżeństwo.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, wdychając unoszący się między stolikami zapach kawy i przysłuchując się cudzym rozmowom. W pewnym momencie Neville zajrzał do kubka Luny. Piła coś, co wyglądało na herbatę. Ciekawość wzięła górę.

- To herbata? – zapytał.

Luna przytaknęła, jakby nie była jedyna osobą, która w miejscu gdzie podają tylko kawę dostaje kubek pełen herbaty.

Neville złapał wzrok Zachary'ego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Zegar na ścianie powiedział mu, że ma jeszcze godzinę wolnego. Spędzi ją z tą niedobraną parą zakochanych. Ze Sceptykiem i Wariatką. Popatrzy trochę na ich szczęście i będzie się dobrze bawił.

_10 lutego 1999, Malfoy Manor_

Wszystkie dni Narcyzy Malfoy były do siebie podobne. Jej świat zaczynał i kończył się na Malfoy Manor. Bywały okresy kiedy nie zapuszczała się dalej niż do ogrodów i znikała w ogóle z widoku opinii publicznej na miesiąc lub dwa. Potem pojawiała się w towarzystwie męża na jakimś przyjęciu, gdzie jej obecność była wymagana i znów zaszywała się w domu.

To do jej obowiązków należało dbanie o to, żeby życie rodziny Malfoyów przebiegało bez najmniejszych zgrzytów. Wszystko musiało chodzić jak w zegarku. Nie było miejsca na pomyłki. Posiadłoś Malfoyów była jednym z największych domów w całej Anglii, a każda z trzystu sypialni musiała być nieustannie gotowa na przybycie gości. Każdy pokój, salon i książka w bibliotece musiała być odkurzona, a każda mosiężna klamka wypolerowana. Dom miał błyszczeć. Zawsze, bez wyjątków. Lucjusz nie uprzedzał jej nigdy o swoich planach, dlatego musiała trzymać skrzaty domowe żelazną ręką i nie tolerowała pomyłek. Na szczęście Elladora Black nie miała monopolu na odcinanie skrzacich głów.

Na obowiązki Narcyzy składało się mnóstwo drobiazgów. Malfoyowie mieli wielu przyjaciół i jeszcze więcej wrogów. Utrzymywali ogromną sieć kontaktów z czarodziejami z całej Europy. O te wszystkie znajomości trzeba było dbać. Trzeba było pamiętać o urodzinach, rocznicach, wszystkich większych świętach, trzeba było pamiętać, co komu można przesłać i czego absolutnie nie można komuś życzyć. Trzeba było umieć starannie balansować pomiędzy kurtuazją, a oschłością i pod żadnym pozorem nie można było dać się wciągnąć w coś, czego można by później żałować. Trzeba było umieć obiecywać niewiele i dostawać dużo więcej, oddawać małe przysługi i zastawiać dyplomatyczne pułapki na tych, którzy nie poruszali się w tych arystokratycznych meandrach z równą łatwością.

Od dwudziestu lat Narcyza Malfoy prowadziła rodzinną korespondencję, zbierała informacje i wynajdowała przydatnych informatorów. Opłacała małą armię szpiegów i podtrzymywała korzystne dla rodziny znajomości, chociaż większości ludzi, z którymi miała kontakt serdecznie nie znosiła. Każdego ranka zanim zasiadła do śniadania przechadzał się po posiadłości, wchodząc do każdego pokoju po kolei i szukając niedoskonałości. Po śniadaniu sprawdzała stan zaopatrzenia, sporządzała listę dodatkowych zakupów i odnawiała zaklęcia konserwujące w spiżarni. Musiała w każdym momencie być przygotowana do wystawienia bankietu dla kilkuset osób i nie było nawet mowy o jakiejkolwiek porażce. Lucjusz nie tolerował pomyłek. Ona z resztą też.

Przed obiadem przeprowadzała też inspekcję ogrodów rozciągających się wokół posiadłości i doglądała zwierząt, szczególnie tych bardziej niebezpiecznych, które Lucjusz tak lubił i które szczególnie łatwo było zaniedbać. Popołudniami czytała wszystkie listy, które nadeszły danego dnia i dzieliła je na te, którymi powinien zająć się Lucjusz i te, z którymi może rozprawić się sama. Pisała odpowiedzi i zostawiała mężowi miejsce do podpisu. Przeglądała dokumenty dostarczone przez dzierżawców, przeliczała rachunki i sprawdzała czy wszystko się zgadza. Do tej pory pamiętała w jaką wściekłość wpadł Lucjusz, gdy okazało się, że jeden z ich dzierżawców ich oszukiwał, a ona tego nie zauważyła. Miała po tym bliznę na pamiątkę.

Co dwa tygodnie przychodziła do niej krawcowa z propozycjami nowych szat. Narcyza zmieniała strój trzy razy dziennie, do każdego posiłku, niezależnie od tego czy jej mąż przebywał aktualnie na terenie posiadłości czy poza krajem. Bardzo często nie widywała go tygodniami, ale mimo to do każdego samotnego posiłku zasiadała wystrojona od stóp do głów. Lucjusz dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, że jego żona ma wyglądać odpowiednio zawsze i wszędzie.

Wieczorami schodziła do sali balowej, zdejmowała ze ściany zakrzywiony miecz i tańczyła z nim _szorę_ do momentu, kiedy zmęczenie zaczynało plątać jej nogi i cała sprawa robiła się niebezpieczna. To była chyba jej ulubiona część dnia, znajoma, powtarzalna i kojąca. Towarzyszyła jej od dzieciństwa, od momentu, kiedy zaprowadzono ją jako czterolatkę do Haleh, pierwszej kobiety, która tańczyła _szorę_ i najlepszej nauczycielki w Anglii. Na początku nie cierpiała tego tańca, jego rygorystycznych wymogów i precyzji ruchów, bo dla małej dziewczynki, która nadal czasami potykała się o własne nogi, ta dokładność była nieosiągalna. Ale ćwiczenia i wytrwałość czynią cuda i Narcyza nauczyła się w końcu wykonywać wszystkie ruchy bez błędów. I ćwiczyła dalej. Od dwudziestu dziewięciu lat niezmiennie te same układy, każdego dnia. Utrzymywały ją w formie i pomagały tłumić magiczny głód. Od dnia swojego ślubu Narcyza nie używała praktycznie swoich magicznych zdolności. Z jej magii korzystał wyłącznie Lucjusz, ona nie potrzebowała jej zbyt wiele. Tylko, że gdy raz zacznie się używać magii, wtedy nie można tak po prostu jej porzucić. Magia jest trochę jak narkotyk, bo wykształca w ludziach uzależnienie, ale na szczęście przypomina też zwykłą ludzką obsesję, którą można częściowo wytłumić i zastąpić ją czymś innym. Najlepiej czymś kreatywnym, tworzeniem czegoś, nie ma znaczenia czego, ewentualnie intensywnymi ćwiczeniami fizycznymi. Z jakiegoś powodu skupienie się na jednej z tych czynności i wracanie do niej regularnie pomagało ukoić magiczny głód.

Narcyza wiedziała sporo na temat głodu i jeszcze więcej na temat zamykania się we własnym świecie. Od lat codziennie wieczorem odtwarzała taniec starszy od niej o stulecia i zatracała się w znajomej strukturze kroków. W środku tego wszystkiego odnajdywała za każdym razem puste, ciche miejsce, w którym nie liczyło się nic poza tu i teraz. Nie było wielkiego domu, niekończącej się listy zadań, nie było nieszczerych uśmiechów, nie było męża, ani syna, którego ostatnio ledwo rozpoznawała. Nie było nic.

Narcyza Malfoy tańczyła _szorę_, a świat dookoła niej przestawał istnieć.

Rankiem wstanie, otrząśnie się i wybierze się w odwiedziny.

Irma Black chciała ją zobaczyć nim pożegna się z tym światem i odejdzie poza góry i świetlisty las. Narcyza nie wiedziała jeszcze, co z tym zrobi. W powietrzu wyczuwała jakąś zmianę, ale nie umiała określić czego miałaby ona dotyczyć.

Nieważne. Poczeka.

Ma czas. Ma cierpliwość. Ma _szorę_, miecz, swój puste, ciche miejsce oraz pazury, które pokaże jeśli będzie trzeba.

c.d.n.


	5. Prawda i inne sekrety

**Nessarose i Księga Kłamstw **

**Rozdział czwarty – „Prawda i inne sekrety"**

„_To idealistów należy się naprawdę bać. Cynicy potrafią być bardzo skuteczni, przerażająco okrutni i niesłychanie pomysłowi, ale gdy wyczują, że szala przechyla się na korzyść ich wrogów, potrafią chłodno kalkulować i jeśli trzeba zmienić stronę, lub po prostu się poddać. Idealiści nie znają słowa porażka, a rozsądek nigdy nie prowadzi ich do zdrady. To oni czynią wojny tak krwawymi." _

Uri Hazel, że wstępu do „Morderczyni"

_11 lutego 1999, gabinet Dumbledore'a, Hogwart_

Gdy Severus Snape znalazł na swoim biurku zaproszenie na herbatę i feniksa spokojnie czekającego na odpowiedź, nie umiał ukryć irytacji. Albus Dumbledore nigdy nie bywał zbyt subtelny, ale zazwyczaj trzymał się pewnych granic i nie utrudniał Snape'owi życia swoimi dobrymi chęciami. Niestety ostatnio Dumbledore zachowywał się jakby zupełnie nie interesowało go, że Snape był całkiem zadowolony ze swojego trybu życia i nie miał ochoty na zmiany. Dumbledore'owi wydawało się chyba, że jest odpowiedzialny za wszystkich i wszystko. A już w szczególności za izolację w jakiej żył Severus, jakby to Dumbledore dokonał za niego życiowych wyborów. Tę dziwną wersję poczucia winy Dumbledore usiłował najwyraźniej zagłuszyć zapraszając Snape na liczne przyjacielskie pogawędki, dokarmiając go nieznanego pochodzenia słodyczami i nasyłając na niego co jakiś czas Molly Weasley albo Lupina. Snape wiedział, że zachowanie Dumbledore'a powinno go denerwować w sposób wprost niewymowny, ale ostatnio stać go było tylko na lekką irytację. Snape miał zwyczaj obwiniać za to swój wiek i cały wszechświat.

Tym niemniej, gdy Snape odesłał wreszcie Fawkesa z krótką odpowiedzią, musiał z niechęcią przyznać, że nawet zaczął się już do tych dumbledorowych gestów przyzwyczajać. Oczywiście, żeby nadrobić za brak prawdziwego wewnętrznego oburzenia zmuszony był zachowywać się tak, jakby każde zaproszenie na herbatę godziło dogłębnie w jego honor. To, że sam przed sobą przyznawał, że najwyraźniej, o zgrozo, lekko łagodnieje, nie oznaczało od razu, że należało to publicznie demonstrować.

- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nauczył swojego ptaka nie gubić piór w okolicy mojego biurka – oświadczył władczym tonem, wkraczając do gabinetu Dumbledore'a z pełnym rozmachem powiewających ciemnych szat.

Fawkes uniósł łepek i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Snape zupełnie się nie przejął. Stary czarodziej obserwował to wszystko z niebezpiecznie rozbawionym błyskiem w oku.

- Oczywiście – przytaknął bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Musisz nam wybaczyć, ani ja, ani Fawkes niestety nie młodniejemy.

Feniks przerzucił się na patrzenie z wyrzutem w kierunku swojego pana. Czasami Snape miał wrażenie, że na tym etapie jedyną rozsądną istotą w ich gronie był Fawkes. No i oczywiście, on sam, ale to nie podlegało dyskusji.

- Usiądź, proszę. Może...

- Nie mam ochoty na słodycze.

- Powinieneś kiedyś jednak spróbować. To zadziwiające co odrobina słodyczy robi z człowiekiem.

Snape odchrząknął coś niezobowiązującego. Nie miał zamiaru sprawdzać co robi z człowiekiem góra cukru. Był pewien, że efekt nie mógł być aż tak interesujący.

- Na pewno zastanawiasz się, czemu cię wezwałem.

- Owszem – odparł Snape choć właściwie nawet nie zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. A powinien. Była środa. W środy Dumbledore spędzał popołudnia w Ministerstwie Magii i zazwyczaj wracał zbyt zmęczony, żeby zajmować się kimkolwiek, o Snapie nie wspominając.

Snape zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się Dumbledore'owi z większą uwagą. Cokolwiek zdarzyło się dzisiejszego dnia w ministerstwie, nie było niczym dobrym. Linie na twarzy starego maga wydawały się głębsze niż zwykle, a feniks siedział bardzo blisko jego ramienia i obserwował go uważnie.

- Za chwilę zjawi się tutaj pewna dama. Pomyślałem, że twoja obecność może być mile widziana.

Snape skrzywił się wymownie. Nie było wielu ludzi, którzy mile witaliby cokolwiek związanego z jego osobą, no chyba, że wiadomość o jego zgonie.

- Ślizgonka?

Dumbledore przytaknął.

- Pamiętasz chyba po kim odziedziczyłeś funkcje opiekuna Ślizgonów. Sienna pochodzi z tej samej rodziny.

A więc Mazarin. Stara rodzina, ale trzymająca się na uboczu. Sienna Mazarin. Snape zmarszczył brwi, usiłując zmusić umysł do większego wysiłku. Wiedział, że gdzieś już słyszał to imię i nazwisko, ale szczegóły potrzebne do dokładnej identyfikacji umykały przed nim co sił. Chociaż...

- Niewymowni?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się z dumą, jakby Snape był pięciolatkiem, który rozwiązał właśnie jakąś skomplikowaną zagadkę. Severus skrzywił się usiłując dać w ten sposób do zrozumienia, że wszelkie dumne uśmiechy są nie na miejscu. Jak można się było przewidzieć, wywołało to tylko bardziej radosne demonstracje nastroju.

- Niech zgadnę, nie podoba im się Ślizgonka wśród Niewymownych.

- Mają pewne zastrzeżenia.

Nadal nie wszystko się zgadzało. Wielu Ślizgonów kończyło w Departamencie Tajemnic, wszyscy wiedzieli, że stanowili większość zatrudnionych tam ludzi. Było jasne dlaczego i przez stulecia nikt z tym nie dyskutował. Mimo całej tej antyślizgońskiej paranoi, która ogarnęła ostatnio magiczny świat, do tej pory nikt nie pomyślał nawet o robieniu czystek wśród Niewymownych. Zbyt wiele od nich zależało.

- Są aż tak głupi?

- Najwyraźniej – przytaknął Dumbledore w sposób dla siebie zupełnie nietypowy. Zazwyczaj starał się z całych sił udowadniać wszystkim, że nie jest aż tak źle.

A więc ci głupcy z ministerstwa wreszcie stracili rozum do reszty, pomyślał Snape. Przełknął tą wiadomość z trudem, stawała mu w gardle jak coś zupełnie materialnego. Dumbledore również nie wyglądał na zachwyconego.

- I jednomyślnie ustalono, że Albus Dumbledore jest najlepszym kandydatem do przekazania jej tej wiadomości?

- Prawdę mówiąc, ustalono na razie jednomyślnie, że mam się w to nie mieszać.

- Czego nie czynisz, bo...?

- Ponieważ Sienna nie jest po prostu jedną z Niewymownych, ona nimi zarządza.

Czyli zupełnie inna sprawa, zupełnie inna gra. Chociaż wydarzenie nadal tej samej wagi i ta sama bezczelność w kruszeniu tradycji na proch.

- Czyli jednym słowem, ministerstwo chce się wmieszać w wewnętrzne sprawy Niewymownych, chociaż niepisana zasada brzmi, że ich nie wolno tykać pod żadnym pozorem?

- Owszem.

Fawkes przefrunął ze swojego stanowiska na brzeg biurka i odwrócił głowę w stronę Dumbledore'a. Zatrzepotał skrzydłami raz, potem drugi, a jedno samotne pióro opadło na posadzkę i powoli rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, zostawiając za sobą smugę dymu.

Snape pamiętał jeszcze czasy kiedy Fawkes znikał na całe dnie, albo spokojnie spał w kącie i nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi. A potem wojna z Voldemortem rozpętała się z powrotem na dobre i ostatnimi czasy feniks nie spuszczał swego pana z oka nawet na sekundę. Snape nie musiał być ekspertem od opieki nad magicznymi zwierzętami, żeby wiedzieć, że nie oznacza to niczego dobrego.

- Przygotowania do takiego ruchu oczywiście zajmą im trochę czasu –kontynuował spokojnie Dumbledore, gładząc Fawkesa po piórach. - Czegoś takiego nie da się przeprowadzić z dnia na dzień, nie jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę, że każdy kolejny dyrektor Departamentu Tajemnic wyznacza swojego następcę samodzielnie...

Nagle Snape zrozumiał o co chodzi.

- Masz kogoś na jej miejsce?

- Można to tak ...

Dumbledore przerwał w połowie i uniósł głowę. Z korytarza dochodził odgłos zbliżających się kroków.

- Nasz gość już tu jest.

Najpierw rozległo się pukanie, a po chwili w drzwiach stała już postać otulona zimową peleryną. Kobieta weszła nie czekając na zaproszenie i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Szła energicznym krokiem. Cechowała ją ta sama zamaszysta teatralność ruchów, jaka charakteryzowała jej ciotkę (i Snape'a, ale do tego ostatniego sam zainteresowany nie miał zamiaru się przyznawać). Rzuciła pelerynę w stronę skrzata domowego i usiadła w fotelu obok Snape'a, nie okazując zupełnie zdziwienia jego obecnością,.

- Chciał mnie pan widzieć, profesorze?

Snape przyjrzał jej się uważnie, nie usiłując się nawet z tym za bardzo kryć. Była chyba z pokolenia jego matki, chociaż nie był tego do końca pewien. Z dziećmi czystej krwi zawsze było trudniej się rozeznać, bo na którymś etapie ich własna, wewnętrzna magia rozpoczynała cichą, ale zażartą wojnę z czasem. Był pewien, że jest od niego starsza, bo nosiła swój wiek na wierzchu, w oczach, jak tarczę. Włosy miała prawie całkiem białe, co mogło być kwestią wieku, albo, jak u Lucjusza, świadectwem fascynacji magią demonów. Płaszcz złapany przez skrzata domowego był magiczny, ale jej kostium w kolorze zimnej szarości, był całkowicie mugolski. Miała, choć to zupełnie nie było istotne, zgrabne nogi.

Snape odchylił się lekko w głąb fotela. Zagadka. Lubił zagadki. Na razie będzie obserwował, a potem podejmie decyzję. Skupi się na Siennie Mazarin, żeby samemu móc zdecydować ile jest warta. A w tym samym czasie, ona będzie robić to samo, bo tak już jest ze Ślizgonami.

Snape prawie się uśmiechnął. Zaczynał już tęsknić za tymi gierkami.

- To może ja zacznę – powiedziała kobieta. Siedziała wyprostowana jak struna, jak ktoś, komu przez całą młodość powtarzano, żeby się nie garbił. Głowę miała uniesioną lekko w górę, co sprawiało, że wydawała się wyższa i lekko zarozumiała. - Skąd te plotki o Księdze Kłamstw?

Dumbledore najwyraźniej nie był zaskoczony jej bezpośredniością, ale Snape tak. Tych dwoje znało się chyba lepiej niż przypuszczał.

- Możliwe, że mamy nowego szpiega – powiedział Dumbledore, a Snape zmuszony został do zrewidowania swojego wewnętrznego katalogu. Dumbledore darzył takim zaufaniem tylko tych, których był zupełnie pewien. Tych, którzy zawdzięczają mu życie, albo coś, co było lub jest im droższe niż samo życie. Snape nie mógł powstrzymać się przed spekulowaniem jaki to dług ma na koncie Sienna Mazarin i ile jest w stanie zrobić, żeby się za niego odwdzięczyć.

- Możliwe? – zapytała kobieta drwiąco. Snape w pełni ją rozumiał. Ze szpiegów, którym nie można ufać, nie ma większego pożytku.

- Lepsze to niż nic – powiedział Dumbledore wprost i zapadło milczenie. Skrzat domowy pojawił się w tym momencie z tacą i postawił przed nimi po filiżance. Snape sięgnął po swoją kawę, spoglądając w kierunku filiżanki obok. Sienna Mazarin najwyraźniej wolała herbatę, a Dumbledore pił coś o podejrzanie wesołym kolorze. Snape uświadomił sobie, że Dumbledore nie zaproponował swojemu gościowi żadnych słodyczy. Zastanawiał się, czy to ma znaczenie.

Sienna Mazarin upiła łyk herbaty.

- Ten szpieg ma jakieś imię, przezwisko, cokolwiek?

- Mówi o sobie Nessarose.

- Nessarose? – Snape rozpoznał by w niej Ślizgonkę nawet po ciemku. Rewelacyjnie operowała zgryźliwą ironią. - Jak malowniczo. Przysyła informacje na papeterii w kwiatki?

- A czy to ma znaczenie?

Dumbledore przywołał ją do porządku jednym łagodnym pytaniem. Ostatnio często uderzał w poważną nutę. Wszyscy wiedzieli dlaczego.

- Co dokładnie wiemy od tej Nessarose?

Dumbledore wyciągnął dłoń, a ułamek sekundy później pojawił się na niej pergamin. Kopia, pomyślał Snape, pamiętając o widzianym kiedyś dzienniku. Następne chwile miały w sobie coś z deja vu. Dumbldore znów rzucił czar, pergamin uniósł się w górę, a kobiecy głos wypełnił powietrze.

_Czego Voldemort szuka w Twierdzy Marad?_

_Nie zadaje pan łatwych pytań, prawda?_

_Nie mogę udzielić jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, ale mogę powiedzieć co wiem na pewno, a pan sam wyciągnie wnioski._

_Voldemort interesował się od wielu miesięcy badaniami archeologicznymi prowadzonymi przez Mugoli na terytorium Starego Kraju._

_Jakiś czas temu mugolski rząd stracił kontrolę nad ruinami Twierdzy Marad. Interesujące w tym jest to, że sprawa nie pojawiła się w żadnym mugolskim dzienniku. Pomyślałby ktoś, że temat o tym, jak to rząd wysprzedaje narodowe dziedzictwo byłby interesujący nawet dla Mugoli._

_Teodor Nott został oddelegowany do jakiegoś zadania, nie wiadomo jakiego, ale znając jego uzdolnienia, zawiera ono dużo opasłych tomów w obcych językach. _

_Bellatriks opuściła kraj, a Draco Malfoy dostał rozkaz przygotowania eliksiru wielosokowego dla żony Avery'ego, żeby ta mogła odgrywać jej rolę._

_Połowa Twierdzy Marad została zniszczona, podobno w wypadku spowodowanym przez Pansy, ale wszyscy wiemy, że Avada Kadavra nie burzy budynków. „Przy okazji" odkryto dodatkowy, głębszy, poziom lochów._

_Ściany tych lochów są podobno pokryte znakami, które są zbyt zatarte, żeby móc je odczytać._

_Draco Malfoy zaczął eksperymenty z kroplą wyroczni._

_Na razie tyle i tylko tyle._

_Takie są fakty._

_A jeśli pyta pan o moją opinię, to wygląda ona tak:_

_Myślę, że na końcu tej drogi znajdziemy Księgę Kłamstw. Myślę też, że lepiej by było, żeby pańska strona dostała ją pierwsza, bo inaczej wynik tej wojny będzie przesądzony._

_Z drugiej strony, to tylko opinia._

_Nessarose_

Sienna Mazarin pierwsza przerwała milczenie.

- Księga Kłamstw nie jest jedyną konkluzją jaką można z tego wyprowadzić. Nie jest nawet najbardziej prawdopodobną opcją.

- Ale jest opcją – przypomniał jej łagodnie Dumbledore.

- Tak jak i wiele innych rzeczy.

- A w którą opcję wierzysz ty?

- Ja jako ja, czy ...?

- W co wierzy Sienna z domu Mazarin.

Kobieta uniosła w górę filiżankę i upiła kolejny łyk. Jej odpowiedź była ostrożna, a głos nie zdradzał emocji.

- Obserwowaliśmy Notta zanim zaczął znikać. Spędzał dużo czasu nad książkami o Niniwie. Nagły wzrost zainteresowania kroplami wyroczni też nam nie umknął. Jej cena na rynku potroiła się w ciągu jednego tygodnia. Ktoś zużywa tego naprawdę mnóstwo.

Powoli odstawiła filiżankę na spodek. Zrobiła to tak ostrożnie, że nie rozległ się żaden dźwięk.

- Tak, myślę, że oni szukają Księgi Kłamstw.

Snape usłyszał wyraźnie wielkie litery w tej nazwie. Więc jednak. Księga Kłamstw. Legenda, o której powinno się było zapomnieć i pozwolić jej odejść razem z czasami, które minęły setki lat temu. Księga Kłamstw. Snape nie sądził, że dożyje dnia, kiedy coś takiego ujrzy światło dzienne. Nie był pewien czy chce dożyć tego dnia. Księga Kłamstw. Istniało oczywiście prawdopodobieństwo, że legendy o niej to tylko bajki, a sama księga nie istnieje, ale Snape widział już zbyt wiele bajek, które okazały się jak najbardziej prawdziwe, żeby liczyć na to, że akurat w tej kwestii będzie inaczej. Poza tym, Voldemort nie był głupi. Gdyby był, nie przegrywaliby właśnie tej wojny.

- Ale nie możemy ogłosić czegoś takiego publicznie. Nie teraz kiedy nastroje i tak są grobowe, to byłoby samobójstwo.

- Możemy nie mieć wyboru.

Filiżanka zadzwoniła odstawiona na spodek zbyt gwałtownym ruchem.

- Na razie mamy – Ja się pod czymś takim nie podpiszę, było wyraźnie wyczuwalne w tle. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko nie wiadomo czemu, a Sienna Mazarin zmarszczyła brwi i przyjrzała się mu uważniej. Snape był pewien, że coś go ominęło.

- Zasugerowałam, żeby objęto dyskretną ochroną wszystkie osoby z choćby śladem daru jasnowidzenia. Szczególnie te ze słabszym darem. Młody Malfoy nie bez powodu męczy się nad eliksirem prawdziwego widzenia. Ale niestety teraz kolej na ich ruch.

Przez chwilę oboje mierzyli się z Dumbledorem wzrokiem. Dumbledore zdawał się na coś czekać, na jakieś dodatkowe zdanie lub informację, jego rozmówczyni nadal przypominała strunę napiętą do granic wytrzymałości. Snape zrozumiał, że spodziewa się jakiegoś ataku. Z pewnością była przygotowana do obrony, a to oznaczało, że sama nie jest zadowolona ze swoich poczynań. A może chodziło zupełnie o coś innego.

Nagle kobieta odwróciła wzrok, westchnęła głęboko i rozluźniła mięśnie, opadając w głąb fotela.

- Czy teraz mogę się wreszcie dowiedzieć po co tu jestem? Bo profesor Snape został tu zaproszony z jakiegoś powodu.

Dłonie Dumbledore'a drgnęly nieznacznie, a Snape zapisał punkt po stronie jego gościa. Zaskoczyła Dumbledore'a, to nie zdarza się często. No i znała jego imię, wiedziała kim jest. Był pewien, że nigdy wcześniej jej nie spotkał, ale ona najwyraźniej wiedziała o nim całkiem sporo. Skąd? I czemu? Snape miał niejasne przeczucie, że nie chodziło tylko o jego status szpiega.

- Byłem dzisiaj na zebraniu w ministerstwie. Mają pewne obawy.

- Obawy?

- Zastrzeżenia – poprawił się Dumbledore, chociaż wszyscy obecni doskonale wiedzieli, że chodzi bardziej o oskarżenia niż zastrzeżenia. Taka drobna różnica, a takie wielkie znaczenie.

- Wobec mnie? Chyba nie z powodu... – kobieta zatrzymała się w pół słowa i uśmiechnęła gorzko. - Co ja mówię, oczywiście, że z powodu mojej przynależności do klanu mrocznych węży bez sumienia.

Snape wyraźnie usłyszał w tym określeniu cytat z jakiegoś idioty. Tymczasem kobieta zdążyła zgubić drwinę i uśmiech. Przyszedł czas na fakty i prawdę.

- Na ile to jest poważne?

- Nieodwołalnie poważne.

- Degradacja czy przeniesienie do innego działu?

- Honorowa wczesna emerytura.

Sienna Mazarin spuściła na chwilę oczy i splotła razem ręce, nie mówiąc absolutnie nic. Dumbledore wyglądał jakby było mu przykro. Jak tamtego dnia kiedy zjawił się w gabinecie Snape'a i powiedział mu – _Twoi uczniowie się pakują, myślę, że powinieneś o tym wiedzieć_. Snape wiedział co to oznacza. To oznacza, że to, co Dumbledore właśnie jej przekazał, prawdopodobnie oznacza dla niej ostateczną klęskę. Prawie zrobiło mu się jej żal. To przebywanie w towarzystwie samych Gryffonów zaczynało mu się chyba rzucać na mózg.

- Rozumiem – powiedziała w końcu Sienna Mazarin i Snape prawie jej pogratulował. Nie było w tym słowie nawet cienia pretensji i oskarżeń. Ani odrobiny żalu.

- Przykro mi – odparł mimo to Dumbledore, ale ona zbyła go ruchem ręki.

- Kto ma mnie zastąpić?

- Nie mam pewności, ale wszystko wskazuje na Darrena Greena.

To dla odmiany doczekało się reakcji. Gwałtownej. Kobieta spięła się z powrotem, wzięta oburzeniem.

- Dlaczego od razu nie Artur Weasley? Przynajmniej nie będzie zaczynał od zwolnień, a nadaj się tak samo. Przecież...

Znowu przerwa. Równie gwałtowna jak poprzednie i pełna napięcia kilkusekundowa cisza, aż Sienna Mazarin zrozumiała wreszcie to, do czego Snape doszedł już parę minut temu.

- To po to on tu jest. Ma pan kogoś na moje miejsce, kogo chce pan przy mojej pomocy przeforsować i on ma potwierdzić pana opinię. Sprytne. Ślizgoni oceniają inaczej, więc jeśli obaj się zgodzicie, będę musiała dać tej osobie szansę.

Skłoniła lekko głowę, jakby kłaniała się oddając cześć cudzemu sprytowi.

- O kogo chodzi?

Dumbledore odwrócił od niej wzrok i spojrzał Snape'owi prosto w oczy.

- Chcę wysłać do Departamentu Tajemnic pannę Granger.

- Granger? Tę chodzącą encyklopedię?

Snape nie mógł ukryć irytacji. Doprawdy, to już była przesada. Z pewnością stać ich było na lepszą kandydaturę.

- Severusie...

Snape często słyszał ostatnio swoje imię wypowiadane tym tonem. Oznaczało mniej więcej tyle – _Uspokój się, skończ z tym teatrem, rozejrzyj się, opanuj, sprawa jest poważna_. Nie cierpiał tego tonu. Jeszcze bardziej przeszkadzał mu fakt, że Dumbledore miał rację. Sprawa była więcej niż poważna, a on miał tendencje do zachowywania się jak dziecko. Wiedział o tym, ale nie miał zamiaru przepraszać.

- Obaj wiemy, że panna Granger to coś więcej niż suma książkowej wiedzy – dodał po chwili Dumbledore i Snape niechętnie przytaknął, świadomy czujnie obserwującej go pary oczu. Uniósł wzrok i pozwolił Siennie Mazarin wyczytać co chciała z jego twarzy.

- Mugolskie pochodzenie? – zapytała w końcu, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

- Tak. Dziewiętnaście lat. Rodzice zginęli prawie rok temu zabici przez Śmierciożerców. Nie ma rodziny.

- Wygodnie, ale jest chyba trochę za młoda.

- Łatwiej będzie ją przyciąć do naszych potrzeb – powiedział, a kobieta naprzeciwko przytaknęła prawie automatycznie. Wiedział, że nie jest do końca przekonana. Za mało danych. Dumbledore milczał. Najwyraźniej chciał, żeby Snape sam rozegrał tę partię.

- Jest inteligentna. Wytrwała. Ale polega w dużej mierze na umyśle, w zbyt dużej. Najpierw myśli, potem działa, a magia nie może działać kompletnie bez instynktu. Będziesz musiała sprawdzić, czy da się ją tego oduczyć i czy potrafi działać po presją – nie zareagowała na jego trochę zbyt pośpieszne przejście na ty. - Myślę, że potrafi.

Ostatnie zdanie ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło.

- Czyli „za"?

Snape uniósł głowę i zobaczył na twarzy Dumbledore'a to, czego tamten nie chciał powiedzieć, a co i tak musiało zostać wypowiedziane. Wziął więc ten ciężar na siebie.

- Nie mamy nikogo lepszego.

Sienna Mazarin przyglądała mu się przez chwilę z namysłem, a potem skinęła głową. Tylko raz. To wystarczyło. Decyzja została najwyraźniej podjęta. Odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę Dumbledore'a.

- Proszę ją przysłać do mnie jutro na jedenastą, zobaczę co się da z tego dziecka wykrzesać. Jedenasta oznacza tu dokładnie godzinę 11.00. Nie minutę po, nie dwie, nie pół, tylko równą godzinę. Jeśli się spóźni, nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. A jeśli okaże się, że ona się do tej pracy kompletnie nie nadaje, nie zacznę jej szkolić, niezależnie od pochwał.

- Nikt od ciebie tego nie wymaga – odpowiedział Dumbledore głosem, którym rodzice zazwyczaj uspokajają dzieci.

- Oby tak było, profesorze. I jeszcze jedno, ile mam czasu?

- Kilka miesięcy? Pół roku maksymalnie. Muszą pozmieniać trochę ustaw, żeby na nowo przejąć kontrolę nad Departamentem Tajemnic.

Spodziewała się chyba czegoś więcej, bo napięcie wróciło do jej sylwetki.

- Pół roku maksymalnie? No to ta wasza panna Granger musi być geniuszem.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się jednym z tych swoich denerwujących tajemniczych uśmiechów.

- Jest zdolna – powiedział i rozmowa została zakończona.

_11 lutego 1999, biblioteka, Hogwart_

Odkąd wojna zaczęła się na nowo, czyli mniej więcej od czerwca 1996 roku, Remus Lupin nie przespał spokojnie ani jednej nocy. Na pewno nie całej. Zawsze było coś do zrobienia, jakaś misja do wykonania, zaklęcie do zbadania, jakaś zagadka albo papierowa robota czekająca właśnie na niego. Zabierał się za to, bo i tak nie miał pilniejszych zajęć. Inni mieli rodziny, dzieci, którymi trzeba było się opiekować, żony albo mężów, z którymi chcieli spędzić trochę czasu. Remus rozumiał to doskonale i w efekcie, trzy lata później, odpowiedzialny był za sprawną egzekucję większości ich planów oraz, a może przede wszystkim, za drobiazgowe sprawdzanie szczegółów każdej przyszłej akcji. Aż w końcu zorientował się, że po odejściu profesor McGonagall został czymś w rodzaju prawej ręki Dumbledore'a, co było o tyle zabawne, że jeśli on był ręką prawą, to Snape był ręką lewą, a Dumbledore był jedynym człowiekiem, którego lewa ręka wolałaby, żeby prawa ręka zginęła śmiercią szybką i niekoniecznie naturalną. Nie, żeby Remus specjalnie przejmował się Snapem. Traktował go jak bardzo zrzędliwego członka rodziny, do którego słów nie przywiązuje się zbyt wielkiej wagi. Miało to taki ciekawy efekt uboczny, że denerwowało Snape'a niewymownie i dostarczało Remusowi rozrywki.

Rozmyślania zostały Remusowi przerwane dość nagle. Bill wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający odgłos zaintrygowanego czymś zwierzęcia, a Shacklebolt oderwał wzrok od tekstu. Teoretycznie wszyscy trzej zajmowali się przeglądaniem rachunków, list pełnych cyferek, kwitów, zaświadczeń o wpływach i całym tym finansowym biznesem. W praktyce Shacklebolt czytał wszystko pięć razy i ciągle gubił wątek, Bill nijak nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, a praktycznie całą pracę wykonywał Remus.

- Coś nie tak?

Bill zmarszczył brwi, wpatrzony w coś za szybą.

- Ktoś właśnie nas opuszcza i bynajmniej nie wygląda znajomo.

- Kobieta? – zapytał nagle Remus, a Bill przytaknął w odpowiedzi.

Remus podszedł do okna, ale postać zdążyła już rozmyć się we mgle.

- Wiesz kto to – powiedział Shaklebolt, spoglądając wprost na Remus. Brzmiało to trochę jak oskarżenie.

Remus zastanawiał się przez chwilę czy skłamać, ale w sumie nie było powodu.

- Nie jestem pewien, bo szybko zniknęła mi z oczu, ale wydaje mi się, że to była szefowa Departamentu Tajemnic.

Shaklebolt wyglądał na zaintrygowanego, a Bill raczej na zaskoczonego.

- To oni mają szefową?

Shaklebolt przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

- To nie najlepszy znak, prawda?

- Dlaczego pytasz mnie?

- A jak myślisz? – Odpowiedź nadeszła nie ze strony Shaklebota, ale Billa. - Wszyscy wiemy, że informacje od Dumbledore'a przechodzą najpierw przez ciebie zanim dojdą do takich szaraczków jak my.

- Szaraczków? – Remus rzucił wymowne spojrzenie w stronę ubranego w czerwoną, skórzaną kurtkę Billa i uśmiechnął się lekko. Bill wyszczerzył zęby w odpowiedzi. W połączeniu z licznymi bliznami dawało to trochę groteskowy widok. - Nie wiem skąd się wam wzięło to przekonanie, że ja wiem na ten temat coś więcej, ale jak już musicie wiedzieć, co o tym wszystkim myślę... - Urwał na chwilę. - To definitywnie nie jest dobry znak.

Shaklebot nadal siedział nad porzuconymi papierami i marszczył brwi. Remus miał wrażenie, że usiłuje sobie coś przypomnieć. Bill nadal starał się odciążyć trochę temat za pomocą ironii i starannie aplikowanej nonszalancji.

- Taki codzienny nienajlepszy znak, czy pakujmy manatki, bo Voldemort puka do drzwi?

- Coś pomiędzy. Chyba. – Remus rozłożył ręce. - Nie jestem pewien. Dumbledore nie widuje się z nią osobiście zbyt często. Wzywał ją do siebie może ze trzy razy.

- O ile się założymy, że to ma coś wspólnego z tą Nessarose? – rzucił Bill i najwyraźniej wypowiedź ta została uznana za retoryczną, bo nikt nie odpowiedział. Po chwili milczenia odwrócił się w stronę Shaklebota.

- Kingsley, co na twoim froncie?

Shaklebolt wzruszył ramionami i odchylił się lekko do tyłu. Krzesło zaskrzypiało cicho.

- Nic specjalnego, chociaż na coś się chyba zanosi, bo z Departamentu Tajemnic przyszło jakieś pismo i zaczynają się roszady personalne, co zazwyczaj oznacza, że będą niedługo do czegoś potrzebować ludzi, którzy nie mają zwyczaju zadawać pytań. Wielu takich ludzi.

- To my mamy jeszcze w ogóle wielu ludzi po naszej stronie?

- Nie żartuj sobie z takich rzeczy – zbeształ go łagodnie Remus i Bill spuścił wzrok. Gdy nie dowcipkował, wyglądał starzej. Remus zastanawiał się czasem jak wygląda on sam, jeśli mężczyźni o dziesięć lat od niego młodsi sprawiają wrażenie złamanych przez czas. Nie chodziło tylko o Billa, który bardzo się zmienił po śmierci braci i na którym spotkanie z wilkołakami zostawiło łatwo dostrzegalne ślady. Remus odnosił to samo wrażenie, gdy spoglądał na wiecznie opanowanego Shaklebolta.

- No, ale przynajmniej teraz wiem, że mamy wysoko postawioną wtyczkę w Departamencie Tajemnic – oświadczył nagle Bill, wracając do stołu i sięgając z powrotem po porzucony jakiś czas temu tekst. - Trochę mi z tym lepiej.

- Owszem – przyznał Shaklebolt przysuwając się bliżej krawędzi stołu i rzucając w stronę zalegających na blacie papierów pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie. - Lepiej, żeby ten akurat departament był w rękach kogoś lojalnego wobec Dumbledore'a niż jakiegoś idioty wyznaczonego jeszcze przez Knota.

Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie tego imienia.

- To byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdybyśmy nie musieli toczyć walki z Voldemortem _oraz _połową naszego własnego ministerstwa.

- Ale wtedy byłoby zbyt łatwo. Po tym właśnie poznaje się tych dobrych. Jest wśród nich więcej wkurzających idiotów, bo nie ma zwyczaju karania śmiercią za głupotę.

- No i dobrze, bo byłoby już po tobie.

- Twoja troska o moją osobę wzrusza mnie do głębi.

Shaklebot posłał Billowi w odpowiedzi spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że jest ponad takie dyskusje.

Remus uśmiechnął się do własnego rozmytego odbicia w okiennej szybie, słuchając ich rozmowy. Rachunki mogą poczekać, pomyślał, obserwując powolny spacer mgieł pomiędzy drzewami. Z resztą Remus i tak mniej więcej już się zorientował, jaki jest stan ich finansów. Niedługo będzie musiał znów wybrać się na małe polowanie i zdobyć trochę gotówki. Remus nie mógł się nadziwić, jak to się dzieje, że nikt nie zaczął się jeszcze zastanawiać skąd Zakon bierze pieniądze. Hogwart nie funkcjonował już jako szkoła, a większość członków Zakonu Feniksa, praktycznie wszyscy poza tymi, którzy pracowali w ministerstwie, poświęcała cały swój czas sprawom wojny. Mało kto zarabiał na życie, a przecież coś trzeba był jeść, gdzieś mieszkać. Ale nikt nie pytał, Dumbledore nie tłumaczył, a Remus załatwiał co trzeba, dyskretnie i po cichu.

Remus wrócił do stołu i jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na papiery. Tak, zdecydowanie czeka go niedługo wycieczka. Może i dobrze. Hogwart zaczynał ostatnio przyprawiać go o klaustrofobię.

_12 lutego 1999, Akademia Isziari_

Od kilku dni Dafne wracała w myślach raz po raz do tego samego pytania, a jej rozdrażnienie rosło z każdą godziną. Nie nadawała się na nauczycielkę. Nie przepadała za dziećmi i nie miała cierpliwości do ich idiotycznych pytań. Męczyła się wystarczająco ze swoimi trzema godzinami w tygodniu i nie potrzebowała dodatkowych zajęć, ale najwyraźniej nie miała wielkiego wyboru. Nie była jednak aż tak nierozważna, żeby protestować. Ktoś musiał przejąć po Notcie jego obowiązki. Lekcje musiały się odbywać, bo, mimo, że Isziari była szkołą dość improwizowaną, była też jedyną magiczną szkołą w Wielkiej Brytanii dostępną dla dzieci Śmierciożerców. Hogwart był stracony dla sprawy, a wojna się przeciągała. Niespodziewanie okazało się, że trzeba stworzyć, choćby na rok czy dwa, instytucje niezbędne do funkcjonowania ich tymczasowego państwa. Pewnego dnia, niedługo, jeśli wierzyć oficjalnym zapewnieniom, przejmą budynki ministerstwa, szpitale, szkoły, sam Hogwart i to, co zostanie z aparatu państwowego. Dzięki pomocy tych, którzy nawrócą się w obliczu klęski ich przywódców, dokończą budowę Nowego Świata i nowego państwa, ale na razie muszą sobie radzić jak mogą.

Dlatego właśnie Dafne, tak jak i większość jej rówieśników, dzieliła czas pomiędzy walkę o lepsze jutro, a godziny spędzane na przekazywaniu innym wiedzy, którą zdobyła jeszcze w Hogwarcie, w całkiem innej epoce. Fakt, że ten obowiązek spadł nie tylko na nią, nie ustrzegł jednak Dafne przed rosnącą frustracją materializującą się w jej umyśle w postaci wciąż tego samego pytania. Gdzie do diabła jest Nott i co takiego ważnego ma do roboty, że trzeba go wiecznie zastępować? I dlaczego musi to robić właśnie ona?

Teodor Nott zniknął bez śladu prawie dwa tygodnie temu, a że nauczaniem zajmował się w trybie prawie całodobowym, nagle okazało się, że ktoś musi przejąć po nim wszystkie zajęcia i trzy godziny w tygodniu zamieniły się ku wielkiemu przerażeniu Dafne w trzy godziny dziennie.

Wszelkie pytania i utyskiwania zachowała oczywiście dla siebie. Dafne nie potrzebowała ostrzeżeń Millicent, żeby trzymać zarówno swoje nerwy jak i język na wodzy. Nie trudno było zauważyć, że ją obserwują. Nie starali się nawet być zbyt subtelni. I to był chyba ten element, który ją martwił najbardziej.

Sala zapełniła się powoli odzianymi w czerń uczniami. Tracey zamykała ten pseudo-żałobny pochód.

- Trochę sobie posiedzę na twoich zajęciach. Rozkaz z góry – powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

- Ależ proszę, siadaj. Będzie jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

Uśmiechnęły się do siebie słodko i nieszczerze, a Tracey usiadła w ostatniej ławce. Uczniowie usiłowali się powstrzymać przed zerkaniem na nią co pięć sekund. Nie wszystkim się to udawało.

Dafne stuknęła parę razy grzbietem książki o blat.

- Witam ponownie – zaczęła, nie siląc się na łagodność. - Mam nadzieję, że zdążyliście się od zeszłego tygodnia douczyć, bo to, co zaprezentowaliście na poprzednich zajęciach było poniżej wszelkiej krytyki.

Co poniektórzy wzdrygnęli się na te słowa. Dobrze. Jeśli miała się męczyć z nauczaniem, to niech to przynajmniej ma jakieś efekty. Może jeśli będą się jej bać, zaczną się uczyć. Dafne miała niejasne przeczucie, że profesor Snape też kiedyś podążał taką ścieżką rozumowania.

- Rozumiecie chyba, że nie jestem zachwycona. Czy ktoś umiałby mi powiedzieć dlaczego tego typu zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne?

Przez klasę przebiegł szmer.

- Ponieważ marnujemy pani czas? – zaproponował niepewnie uczeń z drugiego rzędu.

- Mój i wasz. Co jeszcze?

- Przynosimy wstyd naszej rodzinie?

Druga propozycja wypowiedziana została głosem równie niepewnym, co wcale nie dodawało Dafne cierpliwości.

- Waszej rodzinie, ale przede wszystkim waszej krwi. Coś jeszcze?

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie.

- Nie?

Większość uczniów z zapałem oglądał własne dłonie. Dafne westchnęła głęboko.

- Najważniejsze, że każda wasza pomyłka daje do ręki argumenty tym wszystkim, którzy twierdzą, że Lord Voldemort popełnił błąd. Pamiętajcie, że jesteście wybrani. Macie być elitą. Lord Voldemort liczy na was, na każde z was. Macie zbudować Nowy Świat, nowy porządek, nowy ład. Głupcy nie będą rządzić światem, leniwi nie osiągną szczytów. Pamiętajcie o tym i zachowujcie się odpowiednio. Chyba, że wolicie przyłączyć się do przegranych? Szlamy przyjmą was z otwartymi ramionami i jestem pewna, że nikt nie będzie was tam przepytywał z historii. Czy nie wydaje się to panu atrakcyjne, panie Hewitt?

Marcel Hewitt, drobny blondyn siedzący w pierwszej ławce, wzdrygnął się wyraźnie.

- Nie – odpowiedział szybko, wyprostowując się i przybierając bardziej prawidłową postawę.

- Nie...?

- Nie, proszę pani – poprawił się. - Nie wydaje mi się to atrakcyjne.

Dafne uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Może jeszcze coś z pana wyrośnie, panie Hewitt.

- No dobrze, powtórzmy więc szybko główne zalety i wady planu rebelii Grinwalda. Zacznijmy może od zalet. Panno Carter?

Dziewczynka wstała i złożyła razem dłonie, żeby ukryć ich drganie.

- Grinwald przygotował wszystko bardzo szczegółowo. Był w stanie zająć tak duży obszar w tak krótkim czasie, ponieważ nim rozpoczęto właściwe walki, jego poplecznicy dokonali serii zabójstw. Zginęło wtedy wielu członków Ministerstwa Magii. – Konstance Carter mówiła, jakby nauczyła się odpowiedzi na pamięć. Odrobinę zbyt prędko i o wiele za poprawnie. - W ten sposób, gdy zorientowano się, że Grimwald wystąpił przeciwko ministerstwu, nie było nikogo, kto byłby w stanie opanować sytuację i wydać odpowiednie rozkazy.

Dafne przytaknęła, zerkając szybko w stronę Tracey, która zapisywała coś w notesie.

- Zdobył też wpływy w Banku Czarodziejów i doprowadził do zablokowania decyzji o przyznaniu ministerstwu funduszy na wojnę. Przez wprowadzenie przychylnych mu ludzi do rady zarządu odciął swoich przeciwników od ich własnych pieniędzy. Jednocześnie zadbał o dofinansowanie własnej rebelii przez osoby oddane sprawie, które posiadały majątki prywatne, nie związane z Bankiem Czarodziejów.

- Ktoś przypomni jaki był tego efekt uboczny?

- Oddanie banku w ręce goblinów.

- A jakieś wady? Czemu mu się nie udało?

Jest mnóstwo wyjaśnień i jest też oficjalna wersją, której nauczono Dafne w Hogwarcie, wersja, która najprawdopodobniej jest prawdziwa. Grinwald zaczął ambitnie, ale nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z rządzeniem tak wielkim terytorium. Jego główny problem polegał na tym, że nie umiał się dzielić władzą, co doprowadziło w końcu do tego, że jego poplecznicy go porzucili i zapukali do drzwi osoby, która była w stanie go pokonać – owianego sławą magicznego geniusza Albusa Dumbledore'a. Ale to nie jest ta wersja wydarzeń, którą wyznają Śmierciożercy i nie takiej odpowiedzi Dafne oczekiwała.

- Panno Parkinson?

Violet uniosła głowę, a Dafne skupiła się na kontroli własnych mięśni twarzy. Tracey przyglądała się im obu z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem.

- Został zdradzony. Zaufał nieodpowiednim ludziom, którzy, gdy wyczuli, że mogą coś zdobyć dla siebie, opuścili go i sprzedali informacje o rebelii jego wrogom.

Dafne przytaknęła i czekała na dalszy ciąg. No, Violet, obie wiemy, że musisz coś udowodnić, pomyślała.

- Jego błąd polegał na tym, że otaczał się szlamami – dodała Violet beznamiętnym tonem. - Traktował szlamy jak partnerów, a oni oczywiście go zdradzili, ponieważ wierność i honor nie znaczą wiele dla takich jak oni.

- Tak jest, panno Parkinson. Czy ktoś jest w stanie wymienić mi jeszcze inne sytuacje, w których zaufanie pokładane w szlamach doprowadziło do katastrofy?

Od tego momentu lekcja toczyła się prawie sama. Każdy z uczniów umiał coś do powiedzenia w temacie szlam i ich przewinień. Temat ten omawiany był bez ustanku na wszystkich praktycznie przedmiotach, więc nie trudno było w tej materii o ekspertów.

Dafne nie zwracała większej uwagi na sens wypowiadanych przez jej uczniów zdań i skupiła się na przytakiwaniu w odpowiednich miejscach oraz obserwacji Tracey. Co jakiś czas starała się wpleść pomiędzy to wszystko kawałki prawdziwej wiedzy historycznej.

Nie myślała zupełnie o tym, co robi i nie zastanawiała się, czy nie popełnia wielkiego błędu wypełniając dzieciom głowy bredniami. Dawno przestała rozmyślać nad istotą ideologii i o jej konsekwencjach. Oglądała ten teatr nienawiści i nagradzała swoich uczniów za co bardziej szczegółowe sprawozdania z wydarzeń, które nigdy nie miały miejsca. Na koniec dnia zamykała dzienniki, odkładała różdżkę i nie myślała o prawdzie i trupach. Czasami tylko budziła się w nocy zlana potem i gorączkowo rozpalała ogień w kominku, chociaż sama nie do końca wiedziała czemu to robi. A potem klęczała przed ogniem z czołem przy podłodze i zaczynała recytować _Neklu_, modlitwę zdrajców.

_Jestem piaskiem bezkresnej pustyni,_

_Jestem powietrzem, którym nikt nie oddycha._

_Jestem ziarnem, które padło na martwą glebę._

_Jestem ostatnią kroplą na dnie wyschniętego morza,_

_Jestem suchą gałęzią rzuconą w ogień świata_

_Jestem najpodlejszym z twoich dzieci. _

_Daruj mi drogę za wielką górę_

_Daruj mi ścieżkę przez światłości lasów_

_Daruj mi płomień niosący zniszczenie_

_Ana darim iszatim_

_Niech śmierć,_

_Jeśli ma nadejść,_

_Przyjdzie właśnie teraz,_

_Gdy odwracam się od zła,_

_Które uczyniłem. _

c.d.n.

Na koniec przypominam nieśmiało, że póki mi ktoś tego nie powie, to pojęcia nie mam, czy to się komuś podoba czy nie, więc jeśli ktoś tam uważa, że to jest marne/przeciętne/całkiem niezłe, jeśli są jakieś ALE, o których waszym zdaniem po prostu muszę wiedzieć lub coś nie pasuje, to proszę informować/pytać/poskarżyć się.


End file.
